El retorno de la sacerdotisa
by Anichu90
Summary: Kagome regresa después de tres años a la era Sengoku, pero lo que encuentra no tiene nada que ver con lo que dejó al marcharse. InuKag
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

**EL RETORNO DE LA SACERDOTISA**

**Capítulo I**

Bip-bip-bip, bip-bip-bip, bip-bip-bip.

"_¡Maldito despertador!"_ Eran las siete de la mañana de un nuevo día, pero no de un día cualquiera. Hoy era el día en que cumplía 19 años, y no estaba muy contenta. No es que le disgustara cumplir años, aun era muy joven para preocuparse por la edad y normalmente en los cumpleaños siempre te conviertes en el centro de atención, pero es que hoy era martes. Tenía que madrugar porque tenía clases en la universidad y encima hoy tenía prácticas por la tarde y llegaría a casa muy cansada como para salir por la noche a celebrarlo con sus amigas. _"En fin, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Kagome!"_

Mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para ir a clase, pensó en lo que había sido su vida en los últimos tres años. Tres años largos y aburridos en los que la rutina había sido predominante: ir a clase, estudiar para los exámenes y alguna salida ocasional con sus amigas. Había sacado buenas notas y había conseguido entrar a la Universidad de Tokio. Ahora estaba estudiando Medicina. Le gustaba la carrera que había elegido pero, después de que hubo una época en su vida en la que creyó que las heridas que curaría en toda su vida serían las de un pequeño demonio zorro, una exterminadora de demonios, un monje pervertido y las de un medio demonio malhumorado; la vida que llevaba ya no le parecía tan genial.

Una vez estuvo lista, se dirigió a la cocina dónde la esperaban su madre, su hermano y su abuelo para desayunar.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludó.

- ¡Kagome! Feliz cumpleaños, cariño – le dijo su madre.

- Feliz cumpleaños.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermana!

- Muchísimas gracias – les contestó - ¡Qué bien huele! – le sonrió a su madre.

- Gracias, Kagome. He preparado tu desayuno favorito para que empieces tu día con buen pie.

- Mmm, tortitas. Gracias, mamá. ¡Qué aproveche! – y diciendo esto, se puso a comer.

Aunque la mayoría de las veces su rutina diaria le resultaba aburrida, había cosas que no querría cambiar por nada del mundo, como la mirada amorosa y comprensiva de su madre, o la mirada entusiasta de Sota mientras el abuelo le historias de sus antepasados, o aburrida, como venía siendo desde que su hermano había cumplido los doce años y había empezado a interesarse por otras cosas. Otra que no cambiaría Kagome sería desayunar tortitas todas las mañanas en su cumpleaños.

- Ahh, estaba riquísimo, mamá. Pero ahora tengo que irme si no quiero llegar tarde. ¡Adiós!

- ¡Adiós! – le contestó su familia al unísono.

Kagome recogió sus cosas y salió de su casa, pero, en vez de dirigirse directamente a la universidad como todas las mañanas, hizo un alto en el camino. Se dirigió a un pequeño y viejo santuario construido con madera y situado entre el templo Higurashi y el Árbol Sagrado. Deslizó la puerta corredera y se asomó. Allí, al pie de las escaleras, estaba el Pozo Comehuesos. Cerró la puerta, bajó las escaleras y se sentó al lado del Pozo.

Había hecho esto todos los días en su cumpleaños desde que había regresado definitivamente a su época. Se sentaba allí con la vana esperanza de que Inuyasha volviera a por ella y pudieran ser felices juntos, tal y como había soñado prácticamente desde que lo conoció. Patético, sí, lo sabía, pero se había convertido en un ritual, en _su_ ritual. También lo hacía porque tenía miedo de que, con el paso del tiempo, olvidara a todos los amigos que había hecho al otro lado del Pozo. Así que simplemente se sentaba allí a pensar, ya que era el único día del año que se permitía pensar en su pasado.

"_Cuatro años..."_ Habían pasado cuatro años exactos desde aquel primer viaje a la era Sengoku en el que conoció a Inuyasha, y casi tres años desde la batalla final contra Naraku y la desaparición definitiva de la Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus. Por supuesto, habían conseguido acabar con Naraku, pero con mucho esfuerzo y sufriendo muchas pérdidas. La más dolorosa, sin duda alguna, fue la de Kikyo. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Lo recordaba con tanta claridad que Kagome aún podía ver frente a sus ojos a Inuyasha llorando y estrechando entre sus brazo el cuerpo inerte de Kikyo. Aquél fue el peor momento que había atravesado el grupo puesto que parecía que Inuyasha no iba a levantar cabeza y eso pesaba sobre todos. Sobre todo, pesaba sobre Kagome. Pero Inuyasha consiguió recuperarse con la ayuda de Kagome, y ésta, al ver que el medio demonio no se había cerrado a ella y que seguía confiando en ella, no pudo evitar hacerse ilusiones de que, después de todo, sí que habría un futuro para ellos, sí que tendrían un final feliz. Pero la realidad fue otra: ni siquiera pudo despedirse de él porque la desaparición de la Esfera la llevó directamente a su época, al siglo XXI, sin darle tiempo a nada.

En cambio, Miroku y Sango sí que tuvieron su final feliz. Probablemente, y conociendo a Miroku, ahora estarían rodeados de bebés. La verdad era que se alegraba un montón por ellos, pero también les envidiaba porque tenían el resto de sus vidas para estar juntos. Sin embargo, Kagome daría lo que fuera solo por un momento para estar de nuevo frente a Inuyasha y poder despedirse de él como Dios manda, para poder decirle claramente, con todas las palabras, con todas las letras, cuánto lo amaba. Porque sí, seguía tan enamorada de él como el primer día.

De repente, algo la sacó de su ensoñación. En ese momento Kagome se dio cuenta de que con toda seguridad iba muy, muy tarde, pero no se movió de su lugar junto al Pozo. Lo que la había sacado de sus pensamientos había sido un ruido, un ruido que provenía de...

"_No puede ser. No puede ser que provenga del interior del Pozo"_ pensó Kagome. El Pozo no había sido sellado después de que Kagome volviera. Ella no había dejado a su abuelo hacerlo porque hubiera sido como cortar con todos los vínculos que la unían a la época de los samuráis y, para que mentirse a sí misma, también estaban sus estúpidas esperanzas.

Kagome se levantó del suelo lentamente, se apoyó en la madera que rodeaba la boca del Pozo y se asomó. Por supuesto, no vio nada. El interior del Pozo estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo pero volvió a oír el ruido. _"Lo sabía, no eran imaginaciones mías. Pero no lo entiendo. Aquí no entra nadie jamás. ¿Será que Buyo se ha escapado y se ha caído dentro?"_

- ¡¿Buyo?! – llamó.

Al no recibir respuesta, Kagome se asomó un poco más apoyando una rodilla sobre la madera, pero ésta, desgastada por el paso de los años, cedió bajo su peso y Kagome cayó irremediablemente a la oscuridad del Pozo.

***************

"_Mmm... ¡Dios! ¡Menudo golpe! Me duele la cabeza"_ Cuando Kagome recuperó la conciencia, lo primero que notó fue que le dolía la cabeza; lo segundo, que era normal que le doliera la cabeza porque estaba tirada sobre un suelo dolorosamente sólido; y lo tercero, que, al contrario de lo que había esperado, no estaba tan oscuro y podía distinguir las paredes del Pozo. No pudo levantarse puesto que el golpe en la cabeza aún la tenía un poco mareada, así que, hizo lo único que podía hacer: gritar.

- ¡Abuelo! ¡Sota! ¡Mamá! ¡Que alguien me ayude! – pero no obtuvo respuesta. _"¡Genial, Kagome! El día de tu cumpleaños te das un golpe en la cabeza que te deja medio grogui. Te metes en unos líos tú solita..."_ se dijo a sí misma.

Cuando por fin consiguió incorporarse y miró hacia arriba descubrió porqué no estaba tan oscuro como había imaginado. Sobre su cabeza había un cielo de un color azul claro precioso sin una sola nube que impidiera pasar la luz del sol. _"Pero... ¿he conseguido... atravesar el Pozo?"_ se preguntó. Con esta pregunta en mente, se puso a trepar, no sin dificultad, para hallar su respuesta. Al llegar arriba, se topó con un paisaje que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía.

Verde. Todo era verde, y no había ningún edificio moderno a la vista, ni humo proveniente de los tubos de escape de los coches. Había regresado a la era Sengoku.

"_¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo he podido regresar? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿O es que siempre he podido regresar y como no lo había intentado, no lo sabía? ¿Será solo porque hoy es mi cumpleaños como la primera vez que vine aquí?"_ Con cada pregunta que le venía a la cabeza, Kagome se iba poniendo más y más histérica.

"_Espera, Kagome"_ le dijo una vocecita en su interior _"respira hondo y cálmate. ¿No era esto lo que siempre habías soñado? ¿Una última oportunidad para despedirte de todos? ¿Una última oportunidad para verle a él y confesarle todo lo que sientes? Pues aquí está tu oportunidad. Deseo concedido. No pienses en lo demás."_

"_Pero... ¿qué le diré cuando lo vea?"_ se preguntó.

"_Eso lo sabrás cuando lo tengas en frente. Así que, andando"_ le contestó la sabia vocecita.

Después de todo este debate interno, Kagome se puso en marcha hacia la aldea. Le extrañaba que Inuyasha aún no hubiera captado su olor y hubiera venido corriendo pero no quiso pensar en ello. Cuando llegó al límite del bosque, desde donde se podía vislumbrar la aldea, y miró en aquella dirección, lo que vio la dejó completamente helada.

- Pero... ¿qué demonios ha pasado aquí?


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Capítulo II**

En medio de un espeso y oscuro bosque se encontraba un gran castillo de aspecto fantasmal. Entre los habitantes de las cercanías, era tan admirado por su belleza como temido por las criaturas que allí vivían. Una de esas criaturas estaba en ese instante en una de las habitaciones más lujosas del castillo con aspecto de gran satisfacción.

- Ya estás aquí por fin. Sé bienvenida – susurró lentamente, mientras se formaba una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

***************

El paisaje que se formaba ante Kagome era desolador. La aldea había sido completamente destruida. No quedaba ni una sola tabla de madera en pie. Conforme se iba acercando, nuevos destrozos descubría; por la manera en que crecían las malas hierbas, ese desastre debía de haber pasado hacía bastante tiempo. Los campos de cultivo que los aldeanos habían sacado adelante con tanto esfuerzo, ahora no eran más que barrizales. Habían destruido los pequeños puentes y todas las cabañas, ni siquiera habían respetado el monumento en honor a Kikyo dónde descansaban sus cenizas.

Pero hubo algo más que llamó la atención de Kagome. _"¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?"_. Cuando se acercó, la imagen de lo allí había la golpeó tan fuerte que la hizo caer de rodillas. Era un cementerio. Seguramente los pocos supervivientes de la masacre, habían enterrado a los difuntos y habían huido lo más lejos posible, intentando ponerse a salvo. Todo esto era bastante frecuente en una época de guerras como ésta, pero le resultaba tan difícil de creer que todos los aldeanos que había conocido y a los que había intentado ayudar tantas veces estuvieran enterrados allí... Era como un sueño. No, era una pesadilla, una pesadilla de la que quería despertar ya.

Había una tumba diferente a las demás, sobre la que habían apilado unas piedras formando una especie de monumento funerario. Cuando se acercó y se arrodilló para ver mejor y descubrió de quién era la tumba, pensó que bien podía haber salido corriendo en dirección contraria.

- ¡No! No. Kaede, no. Oh, Dios, no – gritó conmocionada. Como pudo, se levantó y, sacando fuerza de no sabía donde, echó a correr. Corría con los ojos cegados por las lágrimas, sin rumbo, simplemente sus pies la llevaban. Solo tenía un pensamiento en mente: _"Tengo que salir de aquí"_.

Pero la mala suerte se cruzó en el camino de Kagome en forma de piedra. Una piedra con la que tropezó y cayó al suelo. Después de recuperar el aliento y secarse las lágrimas se levantó y descubrió donde la había llevado su carrera.

- El Árbol Sagrado – allí estaba aquel árbol milenario en todo su esplendor. Si aún existía algún vínculo material que la uniera a Inuyasha, era aquel árbol. _"Inuyasha. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están todos?"_. Se acercó y se recostó entre las enormes raíces del árbol.

Estaba asustada. No había nadie en aquella zona a quién conociera. Pero no quería volver a su época sin ver a sus amigos por última vez, si estaban vivos, claro. Eso no se lo perdonaría nunca. Pero tampoco podía comenzar una búsqueda ella sola, desarmada, y vestida con unos vaqueros y un jersey. Y también estaba el tema de las provisiones ya que no sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría en encontrarlos.

En esto estaba pensando cuando un ruido la alertó de que no estaba sola. Al levantar la cabeza, el color se le fue de la cara. Estaba rodeada, completamente rodeada de demonios que tenían un aspecto inquietantemente familiar. Uno de ellos, el que parecía el jefe, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa sospechosa.

- Hola, gatita. ¿Te has perdido? – le preguntó.

- No – contestó rápidamente. Esos demonios tenían el pelo largo y plateado, grandes colmillos y sus ojos eran de color rojo. Se parecían muchísimo a Inuyasha en su forma demoníaca. _"¿Serán demonios perro? ¡Venga ya, Kagome! Empiezas a delirar. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día"_ pensó.

- ¿No? – inquirió el demonio contrariado – Yo creo que sí. Venga, si estás perdida, ven con nosotros. Seguro que tienes hambre, conozco un lugar dónde te darán de comer.

- No tengo hambre – tenía la sensación de que si iba con ellos, se convertiría en comida para perro. La teoría de los demonios perro empezaba a tomar fuerza en su mente, supuso que por culpa, en gran parte, de las orejas de perro que tenían. _"¿Habrá formado Sesshomaru un ejército para dominar el mundo?" _pensó irónicamente.

- Está bien. Tú ganas – dijo el demonio.

- ¿Yo gano? – preguntó Kagome empezando a asustarse de verdad. Entonces vio como el demonio se dirigía a sus compañeros.

- ¿Por qué los humanos nunca pueden hacer las cosas por las buenas? – les preguntó.

Los otros demonios le vitorearon en respuesta mientras el jefe se volvía de nuevo hacia ella pareciendo realmente arrepentido.

- Lo siento, gatita, pero vamos a tener que hacer esto por las malas.

***************

Sobre la rama más alta del árbol más alto que había en los jardines de aquel inmenso castillo, estaba un medio demonio de profundos ojos dorados y largo cabello plateado divagando sobre el pasado.

Hacía casi tres años que no la veía. Tres años de los que había contado cada día, cada hora y cada minuto que no podía estar con ella. _"Kagome..."_ Su vida había sido un infierno desde que se marchó. Había hecho cosas que no le gustaban pero aun asía las había hecho porque era lo que se esperaba de él y porque sin ella no podía ser él mismo. Lo peor que había hecho, sin duda, había sido traicionar la confianza de sus amigos. Eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Pero lo había hecho sin siquiera inmutarse porque era lo que se le había ordenado, porque era lo que todos esperaban de él, el gran Inuyasha, el que nunca miraba atrás ni se arrepentía. Mentira. Pero nadie sabía que toda esa frialdad nacía de la imposibilidad de cumplir un sueño, de la imposibilidad a la chica humana que amaba. Si alguien supiera eso, volvería a ser repudiado por los demonios, volvería a estar solo. Aunque poco le importaba si no podía tenerla.

Estaba cansado. Estaba cansado de participar en una guerra que no era la suya pero estaba tan metido en ella que jamás podría salir, solo le quedaba elegir entre el bando ganador y el perdedor. La elección estaba clara aunque lo único que él quisiera fuera vivir en paz y tener un poco de la felicidad que se le había negado hasta ahora. Hubo una época de su vida en la que había sido feliz, en la que no había estado solo. Viajando en busca de los fragmentos de la Esfera junto al pequeño Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku y Kagome, sobre todo Kagome; habían tenido momentos buenos y malos pero con ellos había conseguido ser él mismo. Ella lo había conseguido. Había dependido mucho de ella, tanto que cuando Kagome regresaba un par de días a su casa, se sentía inquieto, como si le faltara algo, y en esos momentos ni siquiera podía luchar, pero cuando volvía a verla, volvía a ser él mismo, como si ella fuera el trozo que le faltaba y que había buscado tanto tiempo. Kagome había conseguido que aquella fuera la mejor época de su vida. Y saber que había tenido la felicidad tan cerca y que se le había escapado de las manos, le entristecía como nada lo había hecho antes.

- ¿Señor? ¿Está ahí arriba? – preguntó una voz desde abajo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo estar solo ni un momento?

- Pero, señor, han llegado noticias de Matsuko – respondió la voz. Aquello hizo que Inuyasha bajara hasta el suelo dónde encontró a un demonio perro. Era... bueno, era como todos los demonios perro: orejas de perro, cabello plateado, ojos rojos... solo que la mirada de este demonio era diferente. Su mirada era más indulgente, más compasiva. Por esta razón él, Katsuko, se quedaba en el castillo trabajando al servicio de Inuyasha y el hermano de Katsuko, Matsuko, salía fuera a cumplir cualquier tipo de misión.

- ¿Qué noticias hay?

- Han regresado, señor. Parece que todo ha ido según lo planeado. Ahora están en el salón principal.

- Bien, vamos.

- Espere, señor – lo detuvo temeroso – Quizá debería saber antes de ir que se han traído una recompensa con ellos.

- ¿Qué tipo de recompensa?

- Eh... una chica humana, señor – respondió temiendo la ira de su señor.

- ¡Sabéis que os tengo prohibido comer humanos! – exclamó Inuyasha enfadado.

- Pero, señor, no es para comer, se lo juro. Lo único que quieren es divertirse un poco, como la última vez, después la chica podría trabajar para el servicio del castillo – explicó atropelladamente.

- Está bien – dijo más calmado – Vamos.

***************

Kagome se había llevado un susto de muerte para nada. Cuando creía que se había convertido en comida para perro y que iba a sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa, lo único que habían hecho esos demonios fue sujetarla para poder atarla y amordazarla. Incluso se habían mostrado bastante amables. Después la llevaron a un enorme castillo que parecía secado de una peli de terror. Por ello sabía que, por muy amables que fueran, tenía que escapar.

Examinó a conciencia el salón adónde la llevaron y vio que a un metro de ella había un arco y un par de flechas, mientras le explicaban que su jefe iría a conocerla y le quitaban la mordaza y las ataduras. _"Seguro que creen que soy una pobre humana que no sabe defenderse. Se van a enterar"_ pensó.

- Pero, en serio, aunque me encantaría no puedo quedarme a conocer a vuestro jefe porque unos amigos me están esperando y seguro que ya estarán preocupados – dijo con su mejor cara de niña buena.

- Pero solo será un momento, a tus amigos no les importará – respondió el jefe, el cual le había dicho que se llamaba Matsuko – Seguro que nuestro jefe te gusta. A él le encantan los humanos, gatita.

"_Sí, como a todos los demonios"_ pensó irónica – Es que uno de mis amigos es un demonio.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Matsuko escéptico.

- Sí. Un demonio muy, muy fuerte y que, además, está enamorado de mí – se sentía como si volviera a tener 15 años y les estuviera mintiendo a los hermanos Raiju para salvar el pellejo **(NA)** – Seguro que se enfadará al saber que me habéis secuestrado.

- ¿Eh? – dijo el demonio contrariado – Pero, gatita, nosotros no te hemos secuestrado, simplemente queremos que conozcas a alguien. Solo será un momento – aseguró.

"_Muy bien, ya me he hartado de jugar"_. Rápidamente recogió el arco y una flecha y apuntó a uno de ellos.

- Gatita, suelta eso, te vas a hacer daño – dijo Matsuko empezando a enfadarse.

- ¿No me crees capaz de disparar? Verás de lo que soy capaz – y disparó.

***************

Cuando Inuyasha llegó al salón acompañado de Katsuko, se quedó de piedra. Una flecha sagrada acababa de atravesar a uno de sus hombres y la chica que había disparado la flecha, cogió otra y volvió a disparar. _"Un momento. Esa chica es... ¿Kagome?"_ Allí estaba ella, como invocada por sus pensamientos y con la determinación pintada en sus ojos. Entonces ella levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos, y ambos se quedaron sin aliento al verse después de tanto tiempo.

- ¡Inuyasha! – exclamó Kagome emocionada. Ese momento de despiste fue aprovechado por un demonio que se acercó por detrás y la dejó fuera de combate de un golpe en la cabeza.

Inuyasha lo vio todo a cámara lenta. - ¡Kagome, cuidado! – gritó, pero era demasiado tarde. Kagome ya se había desplomado en el suelo.

* * *

**NA: capítulo 9 del anime: La llegada de Shippo. Los hermanos Raiju: Hiten y Manten.**

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo.**

**Para este fic tengo todas las ideas en mi cabeza, solo hace falta escribirlas, incluso sé cual va a ser el final. Así que, por ese lado, el fic está bastante adelantado, lo que no sé es con qué frecuencia voy a actualizar.**

**Gracias a setsuna17, Beautiful-Veela, Dieter-shun y AllySan por vuestros reviews.**

**Y nada más. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo la historia tanto como y escribiéndola.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

- ¡Kagome! – exclamó Inuyasha preocupado mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y comprobaba su respiración - ¡Kagome! ¡Vamos, despierta! – dijo dándole unas palmaditas en las mejillas. Al ver que no reaccionaba la cogió en brazos y se dirigió hacia Matsuko – Encárgate de él – le dijo en voz baja señalando al demonio que había golpeado a Kagome.

- Pero, jefe...

- Nada de peros. Podría haberla matado.

- Pero, jefe, ella nos atacó primero. Es un peligro.

- ¿Estás cuestionando mis órdenes? – preguntó Inuyasha con una mirada amenazadora.

- Claro que no, jefe. Se hará lo que usted diga – contestó Matsuko bajando la mirada.

- Bien – dijo Inuyasha suavizando la mirada. Y entonces se dirigió a la salida del salón – Katsuko, ven conmigo.

- Sí, señor – dijo éste siguiéndole.

Llegaron a una espaciosa habitación dónde había un futón en el que Inuyasha recostó a Kagome con sumo cuidado, como si fuera su más preciado tesoro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Katsuko. Era la habitación más luminosa del castillo y una puerta daba a uno de los jardines interiores, lo cual le daba una vista preciosa, estaba seguro que a Kagome le encantaría cuando despertara y lo viera.

- Trae a la vieja Saki – ordenó a Katsuko.

- Sí, señor.

- Y, Katsuko, – dijo deteniéndole – siento haberle hablado así a tu hermano antes pero ésta es una situación especial y lo último que necesito es que cuestionéis mis actos. Sabéis que Matsuko y tú sois los únicos en los que puedo confiar en este maldito castillo pero prefiero que no os metáis en esto, ¿entendido?

- Sí, señor, – contestó Katsuko – y gracias por la confianza, señor.

- Sí, ya, no hay de qué – contestó Inuyasha incómodo – Y, ahora, trae a la vieja cuanto antes.

- Sí, señor.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando la puerta por la que se había ido Katsuko. La verdad era que no le gustaba tener que darle ese tipo de órdenes a Matsuko. Siempre había tenido claro que mandar a ejecutar a uno de los suyos no era la solución, que había otras de maneras para enseñarles a quien debían obedecer y que siempre debían acatar todas las órdenes recibidas. Pero de vez en cuando había que hacer algo así para que no perdieran el respeto. Así eran los perros. Y había pasado tanto miedo al ver a Kagome desplomarse en el suelo. Cuando por fin había conseguido una oportunidad para volver a verla, cuando la había tenido frente a frente, pensó que iba a volver a perderla. Volver a verla había conseguido hacerlo consciente de cuanto la había necesitado, no tenía la menor idea había podido vivir sin ella todo ese tiempo. Y no tenía la menor idea de cómo conseguiría sobrevivir cuando volviera a irse de su lado. Un pequeño gemido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se volvió para mirar a la chica que yacía a su lado y que llenaba su mente. No se había despertado.

"_Kagome... Dios, cómo te he echado de menos"_. Había cambiado. Había cambiado mucho. Ya no era aquella asustada niña de 15 años que tuvo la mala suerte de caer a un pozo que la trasladó a un mundo al cual no pertenecía. Un mundo lleno de maldad, guerras, desesperación y tristeza, mucha tristeza. Claro que ese cambio ya lo había advertido durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. El cambio más significativo era que había pasado de ser una niña a ser una mujer. Según sus cálculos, ahora debía de tener unos 19 años; no, según sus cálculos, hoy era el día en que cumplía 19 años. Todas las redondeces de la niñez se habían afilado para formar la cara de una mujer preciosa. Su piel seguía siendo tan tersa y suave como recordaba, ahora un poco más pálida de lo normal debido al golpe, y su pelo, tan negro como la noche, le llegaba por encima de los hombros. Le gustaba más cuando lo llevaba más largo pero seguía estando preciosa. Ahora lo único que deseaba era que aquellos enormes ojos marrones que lo hipnotizaban volvieran a mirarle como antaño, haciéndole sentir especial, haciéndole sentir como si él fuera el único hombre sobre la tierra capaz de hacerla feliz. Recordaba lo feliz que era cuando ella lograba que se sintiera así, porque era en esos momentos cuando se daba cuenta de que ella era solo suya y de nadie más.

- Ejem... – carraspeó alguien desde la puerta llamando la atención de Inuyasha. Era la vieja Saki. La vieja Saki era... bueno, no estaba muy seguro de como definirla, la única palabra que se le venía a la cabeza era "loca". La vieja Saki vivía en los alrededores del castillo. Su pequeña cabaña y los terrenos que tenía alrededor para cultivar sus hierbas medicinales era el único punto neutral en esta tierra de guerras. Se dedicaba a curar a los heridos de las batallas fueran del bando que fueran. Suponía que por eso pensaba que estaba loca. En estos tiempos y en estas tierras no se podía no pertenecer a un bando. Algún día se cansarían de ella y la matarían. Pero ese no iba a ser él. La verdad era que la vieja bruja cumplía bien con su trabajo.

- Y bien, Inuyasha, ¿para qué me has llamado? – le preguntó Saki.

- Quiero que la cures, – contestó Inuyasha señalando a Kagome – ha recibido un buen golpe en la cabeza hace una media hora y desde entonces está inconsciente. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Katsuko?

- Cuando veníamos hacía aquí, uno de tus perros le dijo que tu gran señor le estaba esperando – le dijo con cierta ironía en la voz.

- Ya – no podía evitar que la vieja Saki le recordara a la vieja Kaede, con la sabiduría pintada en los ojos y esa manera de tratarle con tanta condescendencia, explicándole las cosas como si fuera un niño. La vieja Kaede... otra culpa que añadir a su gran pila de remordimientos.

- Dime, Inuyasha, ¿quién es esta chica? ¿No me digas que has encontrado un juguete con el que entretenerte? – preguntó mientras comenzaba a examinar a la chica.

- Eso a ti no te importa, vieja bruja. Simplemente cúrala y no hagas preguntas.

"_Ah, este chico nunca cambiará"_ pensó Saki. La verdad era que Inuyasha era todo un misterio para Saki. Según había oído, Inuyasha era un joven general al que temer a pesar de ser solo un medio demonio, que había firmado sentencias de muerte sin vacilar en ningún momento, pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que había sido de él antes de que empezara esta guerra haría ya unos dos años y medio. Lo único que se sabía de él era que había vencido a un peligroso medio demonio llamado Naraku acompañado de una joven sacerdotisa que había conseguido destruir la legendaria Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus pero nadie sabía que había sido de la chica. Y ahora aparecía esta chica. _"¿Será ésta la sacerdotisa? Desde luego, siento un gran poder espiritual proveniente de ella. ¿Habrá algo entre estos dos?"_ pensó Saki alegremente. A pesar de esa actitud orgullosa y arrogante, apreciaba a Inuyasha, y sentía que no había nadie en el mundo que se mereciera ser feliz más que Inuyasha. Podía ver en sus ojos que había sufrido mucho, y que aún sufría, pero también se había dado cuenta de que había algo en esa chica que hacía que los dorados ojos de Inuyasha brillaran de una forma especial.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Inuyasha impaciente - ¿Se va a poner bien?

- Tranquilo, Inuyasha, sobrevivirá. Aunque cuando despierte tendrá un buen dolor de cabeza. Dos golpes en la cabeza es demasiado para una chica.

- ¿Dos golpes? Creí haberte dicho que solo ha sido un golpe en la cabeza. Yo lo vi.

- La he examinado. Tiene un pequeño chichón de otro golpe. Quizá se lo hicieron antes de venir aquí. En fin, le he puesto un ungüento en la herida para que no se le infecte y cicatrice más rápido. Hazle una infusión con estas hierbas cuando despierte, le ayudará con el dolor de cabeza. Volveré mañana temprano para ver como sigue. E Inuyasha...

- ¿Qué? – respondió molesto.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres decirme quién es la chica? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo. No te metas en esto, vieja.

- Pues entonces espero que seas capaz de protegerla, Inuyasha. No creo que esté muy segura aquí, entre tantos perros. Bueno, nos vemos mañana – se despidió Saki.

Inuyasha solo pudo mirar a la chica inconsciente que estaba en frente de él. _"¿Y ahora qué, Kagome? ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"_

***************

- ¿Quería verme, mi señor? – Katsuko entró a aquella habitación tan lujosa. Lujosa porque era la única habitación en la que se habían conservado los tesoros de aquel castillo, que en su mayor parte eran estatuas en honor a Buda y algunos cuadros. Y lujosa también porque era la única habitación en la que había algún tipo de mueble: una pequeña mesa y un sillón tapizado con las mejores pieles. En ese sillón, mirando atentamente el fuego que crepitaba en frente de él, estaba sentado el gran señor del castillo, el señor de todos los demonios perro, el gran señor Kohtaro.

- Sí, Katsuko, acércate. He oído jaleo. Cuéntame qué ha pasado – contestó una suave voz.

- Bueno, mi señor, Matsuko y los suyos han vuelto de su misión y...

- ¿Ha ido todo bien? – preguntó la voz.

- Sí, mi señor, todo ha ido bien. El problema ha surgido cuando ya habían llegado aquí.

- Cuéntame, Katsuko – le animó esa suave y melosa voz que le ponía los pelos de punta.

- Verá, mi señor, han traído una chica humana como recompensa para ellos mismos, para divertirse y entretenerse un rato, ya sabe. Lo que pasa es que, para ser una simple humana, sabía defenderse bastante bien.

- ¿La han matado?

- No, mi señor, - respondió Katsuko empezando a sentir miedo, no sabía porqué pero esa pregunta le había sonado bastante amenazadora – la verdad es que ha sido ella la que ha matado a un miembro del equipo de Matsuko, con una flecha, mi señor.

- Katsuko, explícame cómo la flecha de una humana ha podido matar a un demonio perro.

- Bueno, mi señor, ocurrió todo muy rápido y yo no estaba presente, solo puedo explicarle lo que vi cuando llegué al salón con el señor Inuyasha.

- ¿Inuyasha también lo vio?

- Sí, mi señor. Creo que esa chica no es una humana normal porque de su flecha salió una especie de resplandor, la flecha brilló. No sé que tipo de poder puede tener esa chica pero lo cierto es que mató al demonio.

- Ya veo – ahora la voz sonó extrañamente complacida – Y... ¿qué hizo Inuyasha?

- Bueno... mandó a ejecutar a Ryu, un demonio del equipo de Matsuko, porque casi mata a la chica. Creo que el señor Inuyasha la conoce. Ahora está en una de las habitaciones con ella y con la anciana Saki que ha venido a curar sus heridas.

- Muy bien. Gracias por la información, mi fiel Katsuko. Dile a Inuyasha que más adelante tendremos que hablar de esto.

- Sí, mi señor. ¿Algo más?

- Sí. Que nadie haga daño a la chica, la quiero sana y salva, ¿entendido? Encárgate de hacérselo saber a los demás. Puedes retirarte.

- Sí, mi señor – se despidió Katsuko.

"_Bien... ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Inuyasha?"_ pensó el gran señor Kohtaro.

***************

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, Kagome se dio cuenta de que volvía a dolerle la cabeza, aunque esta vez el dolor era mucho más intenso. _"Si siguen dándome golpes en la cabeza, me van a dejar idiotizada"_. No quería despertar, quería volver a perder la conciencia para no sentir ese dolor punzante que le taladraba la cabeza, pero aún así se obligó a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron unos enormes ojos de un extraño color dorado, y entonces recordó. Los demonios perro, el castillo, lo que pasó en el gran salón, Inuyasha... _"¿Inuyasha? ¡Le he encontrado! ¡Por fin...! Dios mío, ¿ahora que hago?"_

- Hola, Kagome. Me alegro de que estés bien. ¿Puedes incorporarte? Tienes que tomarte esta infusión para el dolor de cabeza – Inuyasha estaba entrando en pánico. Lo único que había hecho Kagome desde que había despertado había sido mirarle. ¿Por qué no hablaba? Para él estaba siendo muy difícil hablarle como si los años no hubieran pasado, con la cantidad de cosas que tenía que decirle... – Kagome, ¿crees que podrías dejar de mirarme de esa manera y hablar?

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, lo siento. Es que... – se interrumpió ella bajando la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

- ¡No! Bueno, aparte del dolor de cabeza estoy bien. Es solo que... si no me estuviera quemando la lengua con la infusión... creería que estoy soñando... otra vez – esto último lo dijo tan bajito que Inuyasha casi no logra escucharlo. Casi.

- Kagome, sé que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme, y yo responderé todas las que pueda, pero será después de que te hayas recuperado completamente, ¿vale? Ahora tómate la infusión y vuelve a dormirte – dijo Inuyasha levantándose del suelo.

- Pero, Inuyasha...

- Kagome, intenta descansar. Aquí nadie va a molestarte. Buenas noches – y dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

**

* * *

**

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo tres. Espero que os haya gustado aunque esto solo es el principio. Poco a poco se irán resolviendo todos los misterios.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews a Viccky-y, CONEJA, yela01, Karenxita-chan, AllySan, Crystal Butterfly 92, Beautiful-Veela y Sayuri Nara. A Viccky-y, CONEJA y yela01 deciros que todas vuestras dudas se resolverán... más adelante. Por el momento, no puedo adelantar nada.**

**Siento haber tardado casi una semana en actualizar pero es que, hasta la semana que viene, estoy en época de exámenes. Supongo que a partir de la semana siguiente actualizaré con más rapidez.**

**Bueno, me despido.**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima!!**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo IV**

.

- ¿Has averiguado lo que te pedí? – Inuyasha estaba en el salón principal con Matsuko. Quería saberlo todo sobre cómo había vuelto Kagome, así que había pedido a Matsuko que fuera a echar un vistazo al Pozo.

- Sí, jefe – contestó el demonio – Como usted dijo, el Pozo estaba totalmente impregnado por el olor de la chica. Pero... – se interrumpió.

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Has descubierto algo más?

- Verá, jefe., no sé si esto le va a gustar. Fui yo solo, como usted me dijo, pero me encontré con algo realmente extraño.

- ¿Algo extraño? Matsuko, creo que sabes bastante bien que mi paciencia es más bien limitada. ¿Quieres decirme de una maldita vez que fue lo que viste? – inquirió impaciente.

- El Pozo... el pozo estaba totalmente destruido. Eso es lo extraño, porque cuando pasamos por allí la última vez, estaba en perfecto estado. Y que yo sepa, no ha habido ningún terremoto.

- ¿Destruido? ¿Cómo que destruido? – preguntó Inuyasha contrariado – Tiene que haber alguna forma de reconstruirlo... – dijo desesperado.

- Me temo que no, jefe. El que lo hizo, lo hizo a conciencia. Derrumbaron los fuertes que contenía la tierra de alrededor. Lo han tapado tan bien, que parece que allí jamás ha habido un agujero – explicó Matsuko.

- O sea, que es imposible – _"Genial, adiós a mi idea de mandar a Kagome por dónde ha venido"_ pensó frustrado. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo – Espera, ¿crees que ha sido intencionado?

- Eso me temo, jefe, pero no tengo la menor idea de quién podría hacer algo así. Aunque tal vez ayude saber qué tiene que ver la chica con el Pozo – argumentó un poco temeroso.

- Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo. Gracias por haber hecho lo que te pedí con discreción. Ahora puedes marcharte – despidió molesto. _"Entonces tendré que pasar al plan B"_ pensó, mientras veía como se iba Matsuko.

A pesar de toda la felicidad que lo había embargado al ver a Kagome de nuevo, sabía que no se podía quedar con ella. Era peligroso para ella quedarse en esta época de guerras entre demonios, todo era incluso más peligroso que en tiempos de Naraku y la Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus, e Inuyasha no quería que Kagome viera el ser despreciable en que se había convertido. Por eso había mandado investigar el Pozo Devorahuesos, para mandarla de nuevo a su época de dónde nunca debió haber salido, pero con las nuevas noticias ya no entendía nada. ¿Quién querría destruir el Pozo? ¿Con qué propósito? Y la pregunta que más le aterraba: ¿Sabía el que lo había hecho qué tenía que ver Kagome con ese Pozo? Así que tendría que pasar al plan B que, aunque no le gustaba ni la mitad de lo que le gustaba el plan A, no se le ocurría nada mejor que hacer. Lo único que tenía claro era que Kagome no se podía quedar con él.

- ¿Señor Inuyasha? – llamó una voz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Katsuko?

- Mi señor Kohtaro quiere verle, señor – contestó el demonio.

"_¿Qué querrá ahora?"_ – Bien, ya voy – _"Después de todo no puedo evitarle eternamente"_ pensó molesto.

***************

Unos momentos después, Inuyasha se presentó en aquella habitación que tanto odiaba. Por primera vez, el gran señor Kohtaro no estaba sentado en su sillón, sino que estaba esperándolo de pie, y parecía bastante impaciente. Kohtaro era también un demonio perro, pero era el más viejo que conocía. Debía de tener unos 500 años y le recordaba a una versión envejecida de Sesshomaru. Con el largo cabello plateado, las orejas puntiagudas y aquellas rayas en la cara, pero tenía los ojos rojos en vez de dorados y no tenía la media luna en la frente, Inuyasha suponía que esos rasgos solo pertenecían a la familia Taisho, aunque él no tuviera la media luna. Había conocido a Kohtaro poco después de la destrucción de Naraku y de la marcha de Kagome, y le había dicho que había sido un gran amigo de su padre. Se había acercado a él con la intención de saber un poco más de su padre y había acabado metido en esa guerra hasta las orejas. La próxima vez se lo pensaría dos veces antes de aceptar caramelos de un extraño.

- ¿Pensabas evitarme para siempre, Inuyasha? Llevo cinco días intentando hablar contigo, ¿sabes? – le espetó molesto.

- ¡Feh! Déjate de preguntas estúpidas, viejo, y dime para qué querías verme.

- Esa actitud tuya no te va a llevar a ninguna parte, creo habértelo dicho antes – Inuyasha solo contestó a esto con una mirada molesta – En fin... Dime ¿qué es lo que te ha mantenido tan ocupado estos días? No habrá sido esa chica que trajeron Matsuko y los suyos, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué sabes tú de Kagome? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Kagome... ¿Ése es su nombre? – inquirió Kohtaro pensativo - ¿Quién es esa chica, Inuyasha? No será la sacerdotisa que te ayudó a recolectar los fragmentos de la Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus y a acabar con el mal nacido de Naraku, ¿no?

- ¿Por qué te interesa? – preguntó molesto, y un poco asustado. _"No puedo permitir que sepa quién es Kagome. A saber qué quiere de ella este viejo loco"_ pensó Inuyasha.

- Bueno... Tengo entendido que era una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, que incluso llegó a superar los poderes de la sacerdotisa Kikyo. Sería de gran ayuda para nuestros propósitos, ¿no crees?

- Te equivocas de chica – mintió – Kagome es una simple humana que conocí en uno de mis viajes y no deberías preocuparte por ella, voy a mandarla a su casa hoy mismo. Y ya te conté que aquella sacerdotisa no era de este mundo y, hasta donde sé, desde que destruyó la Esfera, no ha vuelto a poner un pie aquí.

- ¿Y qué hay de su extraña ropa y de la flecha sagrada que mató a uno de los nuestros? Inuyasha, no me gusta que me mientan, eso ya deberías saberlo – dijo Kohtaro muy serio, entonces su expresión se suavizó – Venga, Inuyasha. Soy yo... Kohtaro. He cuidado de ti en los últimos tiempos. ¿Por qué esa repentina desconfianza hacia mi persona? Sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hijo... Oh, ya sé lo que te pasa... Sigues enamorado de esa chica y piensas protegerla por encima de todo, incluso por encima de mí. Si es así, deberías saber que yo nunca le haría daño – le dijo con voz decepcionada.

Durante todo este discurso, Inuyasha solo lo miró con desconfianza. – Kohtaro, me importa muy poco lo que pienses. Ya te he dicho que voy a mandarla lejos, así que te pido que la dejes en paz y que te olvides de ella.

- Pero, Inuyasha, no hace falta que la mandes a ningún sitio, a mí no me molesta que se quede en el castillo todo el tiempo que quiera. Sobre todo sabiendo que a ti te hace feliz tenerla cerca.

- Es una decisión tomada. Kagome se va y punto – exclamó empezando a enfadarse de verdad.

- Muy bien. Como quieras – respondió Kohtaro con desilusión.

- ¿Era esto para lo que me querías? Porque si es así, me voy – dijo Inuyasha volviéndose hacia la puerta.

- Inuyasha, ¿qué hay del clan de los lobos? – esa pregunta lo detuvo.

- No hay nada, ya lo sabes. Ellos no han hecho ningún movimiento y yo no tengo intención de mandar un ataque por el momento. Esta paz se podría mantener si llegáramos a algún tipo de acuerdo...

- Quiero a esos lobos aniquilados, Inuyasha – interrumpió Kohtaro – Son nuestro enemigo más fuerte y los quiero fuera de nuestro camino.

- No estoy de acuerdo con eso...

- Me da igual que no estés de acuerdo. Aquí se hace lo que yo digo – volvió a interrumpir molesto - ¿He de recordarte lo que eres, Inuyasha? Eres un simple medio demonio escondido en un castillo lleno de demonios puros y completos. Por muy fuerte que seas, ¿crees que podrías aguantar? Atente a las consecuencias, si desobedeces mis órdenes.

- Sí, señor – dijo Inuyasha conteniendo su furia.

- Inuyasha, sabes que estas escenas se pueden evitar – dijo afablemente – No te enfades.

- Si no desea nada más, señor, me retiro – y diciendo esto, salió de la habitación hecho una furia.

***************

Cinco días. Llevaba cinco días en ese maldito castillo atestado de demonios y todavía no había podido volver a ver a Inuyasha. Y lo peor de todo era que sabía que estaba evitándola. Kagome estaba muy, muy enfadada. La iba a oír en cuanto lo viera. Se iba a enterar ése de quien era Kagome Higurashi. Iba a coger una de sus monísimas orejas de perro y lo iba a arrastrar de ella por todo el castillo. _"Un momento. ¿Llevará todavía el rosario colgado al cuello? Porque yo no se lo quité antes de irme"_ pensó mientras se le formaba una sonrisa maligna en la cara.

- Me encantaría saber en qué estás pensando para que se te haya puesto esa cara aterradora – le dijo una voz.

- ¿Qué? – contestó mientras volvía a la realidad. Enfrente de ella estaba sentada la anciana Saki tomando el té. Había conocido a la anciana al día siguiente de llegar al castillo. Por lo que le contó, ella estaba encargada de curarle la herida de la cabeza. La verdad era que se habían caído bien desde que se habían conocido y ahora venía a tomar el té con ella todas las tardes para que no se aburriera, además de que Saki era el único ser humano que había visto desde que había vuelto a la era Sengoku – Oh, estaba pensando en Inuyasha – le contestó.

- Por esa mirada, creo que el pobre no lo va a pasar muy bien la próxima vez que os veáis – comentó la anciana.

- ¿Pobre, dices? Llevo cinco días aquí y solo le he visto una vez. Y cuando iba a preguntarle todo lo que quería saber, el muy estúpido me dejó tirada con la estúpida excusa de que debía descansar por la estúpida herida. Pues bien, eso es lo que he hecho. Descansar. Y ahora que me he recuperado, me evita como si fuera la peste. No aparece por ningún lado, y cuando aparece, está siempre demasiado ocupado como para hablar. ¿No crees que me merezco que el muy idiota me dé una explicación? – después de este monólogo, Kagome tuvo que coger aire, cosa que aprovechó Saki.

- Kagome, deberías darle un poco de margen. Para él también ha sido un shock volver a verte. Además, él no lo ha pasado muy bien en estos últimos años.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño. La verdad era que no solo estaba molesta con Inuyasha. También lo estaba con la anciana porque era la única que parecía saber algo y no quería decírselo.

- Eso deberías preguntárselo a él, ¿no crees? – contestó la anciana con cara de póquer.

- ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho? Ya lo he intentado, pero Inuyasha no quiere verme.

- Oh, está bien, te ayudaré. Te diré dónde está su habitación. Esta noche vas allí, y le pillas con la guardia baja. Cantará como un pajarito.

Kagome no creía que Inuyasha tuviera la guardia baja nunca, pero de todas formas le regaló una gran sonrisa y un gran abrazo a Saki – ¡Gracias, anciana Saki!

***************

- ¿Me ha mandado llamar, señor? – preguntó Katsuko entrando en la habitación de Inuyasha.

- Sí. Quiero que lleves esta nota a la aldea dónde se encuentran los demonios lobo, y que se la des al monje que vive con ellos – contestó Inuyasha sin perder el tiempo.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Katsuko asustado – Pero, señor, si voy allí, me matarán antes de que pueda explicar el motivo de mi visita.

- Katsuko, no te mandaría a ti si supiera que vas a correr algún peligro. No te harán daño si vas tú solo – dijo Inuyasha seguro – Quiero que le des al monje esa nota en mano, sin intermediarios. Después vuelves inmediatamente, no hace falta que esperes a que la lea ni a que te dé una respuesta. Cuando vuelvas, me avisas, ¿entendido?

- Sí, señor.

- Bien, vete inmediatamente.

Pero cuando Katsuko abrió la puerta, se encontró con unos profundos ojos del color del chocolate muy enfadados.

- Quiero ver a Inuyasha. ¡Ahora! – demandó Kagome.

- Lo siento, señorita, pero el señor Inuyasha... – empezó a contestar Katsuko.

- Déjala pasar, Katsuko – interrumpió Inuyasha desde dentro – Y haz lo que he dicho.

- Sí, señor – contestó el demonio dejando pasar a Kagome y yéndose con prisa.

Kagome entró a la habitación bastante molesta, pero cuando observó a Inuyasha, preguntó algo que no tenía planeado preguntar.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu traje de la Rata de Fuego?

- He cambiado mi estilo, ¿vale? – contestó Inuyasha con su habitual arrogancia.

- Me gustabas más antes – dijo sinceramente. No parecía él con aquel traje de general y la armadura. Como si él la necesitara. Parecía una versión más joven de Sesshomaru, excepto por las orejas. Y... ¿llevaba zapatos? ¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha lleva zapatos? Estaba claro que las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Demasiado para su gusto.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa cómo me vista, si no has estado aquí los últimos tres años para verme?

- Bueno, pero ahora estoy aquí y te estoy viendo. Y te estoy dando mi más sincera opinión.

- ¡Feh! Yo podría preguntar lo mismo. ¿Dónde está aquel extraño kimono que solías llevar, eh? – preguntó Inuyasha, en un intento por distraerla de lo que realmente quería saber.

- Por enésima vez, no era un kimono. Era el uniforme de la escuela. Y ahora que llevo un kimono de verdad, ¿no me vas a decir cómo me queda? – preguntó con una sonrisa adorable.

- Horrible. Estás horrible con lo que te pongas – dijo tranquilamente. Mentira. Era una gran mentira. Llevaba un sencillo kimono azul pálido, pero a pesar de lo sencillo que era, estaba preciosa. Pero eso no pensaba decírselo, no recordaba lo que se divertía haciéndola enfadar.

- ¿Qué? – esa sonrisa adorable se convirtió en una mueca enfadada, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo - ¡Siéntate! – exclamó con todas sus fuerzas. Y vio con satisfacción como Inuyasha besaba el suelo.

- Ka... go... me. Mal... dita – consiguió murmurar. Cuando pudo levantarse del suelo, descubrió que Kagome se reía con todas sus fuerzas - ¿Pero de qué te ríes, maldita bruja? – le gritó.

- Bueno... No te enfades, Inuyasha – dijo Kagome calmándose – No sé... es solo que... me ha hecho pensar... que llevamos tres años sin vernos y aquí estamos, peleándonos como el primer día. Pero... me alegro de volver a verte. Te he echado de menos, ¿sabes? – entonces su mirada se volvió triste – He estado en la aldea. O en lo que queda de ella. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están Sango, Miroku, Shippo... todos? – preguntó mirándole a los ojos, a lo que Inuyasha solo pudo bajar la mirada.

- Deberías irte, Kagome. Aquí corres peligro. Mandé a investigar el Pozo pero ahora está destruido – le dijo sin contestar su pregunta.

- ¿Destruido? – "¿Estoy atrapada en esta época... para siempre?" se preguntó. Pero entonces volvió a mirar a los ojos a Inuyasha – No me importa.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó el medio demonio.

- No me importa – dijo más segura de sí misma – Lo único que he deseado desde que me fui, ha sido poder volver a verte. No me importa quedarme aquí para siempre, si con eso puedo estar contigo.

- ¿Estás loca? Ahí está el problema, Kagome. No puedes quedarte conmigo. Yo ya no soy el medio demonio que conociste. He cambiado. Ahora soy peligroso.

- No te creo. Tú no eres así, te conozco. Puedes ser peligroso, pero no para mí. Confiaba en ti más que en mí misma. Me juraste que me protegerías con tu vida.

- Un año, Kagome. Pasamos juntos un año ¿y con eso ya crees conocerme?

- No creo conocerte. Te conozco – Inuyasha, al ver que así no iban a ningún lado, decidió cambiar de táctica.

- La aldea de Kaede, ¿recuerdas? ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó? Fui yo el que la destruyó, el que mató a toda esa gente inocente – dijo poniendo su mirada más amenazadora mientras veía como Kagome abría los ojos desmesuradamente - ¿Y bien, Kagome? ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que yo soy el malo de esta historia? ¿Si te dijera que yo soy el bastardo con el que hay que acabar?

- No te creo – susurró Kagome entrecortadamente. Entonces oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta pero ella estaba en su propio mundo. No podía creer lo que Inuyasha estaba diciéndole. No podía.

- Pues deberías creerme – contestó Inuyasha mientras abría la puerta. Allí estaban, como dos perros guardianes, Matsuko y Katsuko - ¿Has hecho lo que te dije? – le preguntó a Katsuko.

- Sí, señor – le contestó éste.

- Muy bien. Matsuko, procede – le ordenó con una sonrisa escalofriante al otro demonio.

- Encantado, jefe – dijo Matsuko acercándose a Kagome.

- Inuyasha, ¿qué significa todo esto? – preguntó la chica empezando a asustarse.

- Te voy a mandar a un lugar mucho mejor que éste. Te agradecería, Kagome, que no armaras ninguna escena – contestó Inuyasha tranquilamente.

Aunque hubiera querido, Kagome no pudo oponer mucha resistencia mientras Matsuko la ataba de pies y manos, la amordazaba e incluso le vendaba los ojos. Estaba estupefacta por su conversación con Inuyasha. No podía creerle, pero, a la misma vez, lo poco que él le había dicho encajaba. Y así, con los ojos vendados para que luego no supiera volver al castillo, se la llevaron a un lugar desconocido para ella, sin haber logrado encontrar las respuestas que buscaba.

***************

Se la llevaron en un carruaje tirado por caballos, con el único alivio de saber que la anciana Saki la acompañaba, aunque ella tampoco le dijo adónde la llevaban. De repente el carruaje paró. Matsuko se acercó a ella y le quitó las ataduras, la venda y la mordaza. Pudo ver, a pesar de que era noche cerrada, que habían parado delante de una cabaña. Cuando vio que la anciana bajaba y se metía dentro, se dio cuenta de que era la casa de la que tanto le había hablado Saki. En ese momento, también descubrió que no estaban solos. Matsuko la bajó del carruaje, la miró y le dijo:

- Ahora camina, gatita – pero Kagome no le quitó la vista de encima.

- Dile a tu jefe que esto no se va a acabar así – y dicho esto giró su mirada al frente y vio quienes eran.

Miroku y Sango subidos encima de Kirara surcaban el cielo. Por tierra iban Kouga y su clan de demonios lobo al completo. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, Sango ya se había bajado de Kirara y se dirigía corriendo hacia ella. Pero Kagome ni siquiera saludó. La miró fríamente y dijo:

- Quiero que me lo expliquéis todo ahora.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!**

**Ya he acabado mis exámenes, y con motivo de este feliz acontecimiento (al menos para mí) aquí dejo el cuarto capítulo. Este es un poquito más largo que los demás, pero la verdad es que no puedo decir como van a ser de largos los siguientes. He estado pensando en los capítulos que me va a ocupar este fic, y aunque no tengo la menor idea de cuántos van a ser, creo que no van a ser muchos.**

**Bueno, como siempre agradecer por vuestros comentarios a Crystal Butterfly 92, NUURI, virginia260, Beautiful-Veela y Karenxita-chan. Me alegro de que os esté gustando mi historia.**

**En fin, nada más.**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima!!**


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Para eterno disgusto de Kagome, Sango y los demás no se apresuraron a contarle todo lo que quería saber; es más, pasaron olímpicamente de ella. Miroku ni siquiera bajó de Kirara, cosa que le extrañó porque no esperaba esa bienvenida tan fría por parte del monje, aunque su propio saludo no hubiera sido el más cálido del mundo. Sango, por su parte, la miró fijamente durante un momento, la abrazó y se encaminó hacia Kirara dándole así la espalda. Kagome, obviamente, se quedó a cuadros. No sabía que hacer o decir ni cómo reaccionar, y tampoco sabía si su regreso había entusiasmado a sus viejos amigos y compañeros de viaje o si les había sentado como una patada en el culo. No entendía nada y eso era realmente frustrante. El único que se atrevió a romper el silencio fue Kouga:

- Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Kagome. Veo que estás bien a pesar de haber estado en la guarida de los perros – le dijo con una sonrisa, entonces hizo una pausa – Mira, sé que en este momento no entiendes nada y que te mueres por hacernos un montón de preguntas pero este no es el momento ni el lugar. Ahora sube a Kirara con Miroku y Sango y cuando lleguemos a nuestra aldea, te lo contaremos todo, ¿vale?

- Vale – fue lo único que se atrevió a contestar Kagome. Entonces hizo lo que dijo el demonio lobo.

Viajaron durante algo más de media hora, y entonces llegaron a una pequeña aldea. Le llamó la atención que la aldea estaba bien protegida por más demonios lobo, y que los aldeanos, que eran completamente humanos, vivían en paz y armonía con los demonios, aunque los demonios lobo siempre se habían alimentado de humanos. Supuso que esta paz se debía a que Kouga era el jefe de la manada. También se fijó en que habían unos pequeños campos de cultivo en los que trabajaban los aldeanos para estar bien abastecidos de comida. En general, parecían estar bastante bien organizados y en una buena situación, si no estuvieran en guerra, claro.

Kirara aterrizó frente a una de las cabañas más grandes. Kouga fue corriendo a ayudar a bajar a Kagome del lomo de Kirara mientras Miroku hacía lo propio con Sango, después el monje y la exterminadora entraron en la cabaña. Kouga le hizo un gesto a la sacerdotisa para que los siguiera y ésta, sin pensárselo dos veces, entró. Pero dentro encontró al único que preferiría no ver hasta no haber hablado con Sango y Miroku, porque era el único que podía hacer que se le olvidara su supuesto enfado: Shippo.

- ¡Shippo! – exclamó Kagome sin poder evitar las lágrimas. El pequeño demonio zorro simplemente corrió a abrazarla sin decir nada. Aunque ya no era tan pequeño. Había crecido mucho. Ya le llegaba hasta la altura de la cadera - ¡Dios mío! ¡Pero cómo has crecido!

- ¡Kagome! Te he echado mucho de menos – dijo Shippo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Has... has visto a Inuyasha? – preguntó el demonio con ilusión, ajeno a que se había ganado un mirada fulminante por parte de Miroku y Sango.

- Sí... sí, le he visto – sonrió Kagome. Entonces levantó la vista hacia la pareja un poco molesta - ¿Podéis contarme ya qué demonios está pasando?

- Kagome... – llamó Sango - ¿No quieres comer algo? Debes de estar muerta de hambre.

- No. Estoy bien. Los demonios perro me han tratado bastante bien – respondió Kagome seria.

- Sango, déjala... Ella quiere saberlo, y la verdad es que cuánto antes lo sepa, mejor – dijo Miroku con amargura – Kagome, siéntate, por favor – una vez todos sentados, Sango empezó a relatar la historia.

- Muy bien... Todo empezó después de que te fuiste, Kagome. Inuyasha estaba triste y desanimado, y había empezado con la costumbre de visitar el Pozo cada tres días, quizá con la vana esperanza de que volvieras – Kagome bajó la mirada repentinamente entristecida – Estábamos en una época de paz, pero, aún así, Miroku tenía que salir de vez en cuando a realizar exorcismos en aldeas vecinas. Inuyasha siempre lo acompañaba.

- Un día – siguió Miroku – en una de salidas, Inuyasha me dijo que iba a dar una vuelta mientras yo realizaba el exorcismo. Me pareció un poco extraño en realidad, pero, en aquel momento, no le di la mayor importancia – entonces miró a Sango – Creemos que pudo haber percibido algún olor familiar, pero no lo sabemos con certeza porque él nunca nos lo contó.

- Desde aquel día, empezó a desaparecer sin decir nada a nadie – continuó Sango – Creímos que estaba visitando el Pozo con más frecuencia, pero un día... Shippo...

- Intenté seguirle. Quería ir con él al Pozo – dijo Shippo – Pero descubrí que no iba al Pozo.

- ¿Adónde iba entonces? – preguntó Kagome con angustia.

- No lo sé – respondió el zorro apenado – Me descubrió, y, entonces, me encaró. Me dijo que no me metiera en sus asuntos y que regresara a la aldea.

- Cuando volvió aquella vez – volvió a hablar el monje – nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos por él. Que había encontrado a un viejo amigo de su padre y que le estaba ayudando con Tessaiga. Y también nos amenazó para que no volviéramos a seguirle.

- ¿Un viejo amigo de su padre? – inquirió Kagome extrañada - ¿Que le estaba ayudando con Tessaiga? ¿No os pareció muy raro? – preguntó molesta.

- Sí, pero Inuyasha se cerró en banda y no quería hablar con nadie – respondió Sango – Lo que más me molesta es cómo no lo vimos venir, cómo confiamos tanto en él que no pudimos prever lo que iba a pasar – suspiró.

- ¿Lo que iba a pasar? – Kagome sentía cómo poco a poco iba perdiendo los nervios. No entendía nada y eso la frustraba sobremanera. Lo único que esperaba era que le contaran el final de la historia antes de que se hiciera vieja.

- Kagome, tienes que entender que por muy increíble que te parezca esto, es la verdad. Nosotros nunca te mentiríamos y menos en un asunto tan serio – Miroku hizo una pausa – Inuyasha ya no volvió de uno de sus viajes. Desapareció sin dejar rastro, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. No volvimos a saber nada de él hasta... hasta el día en que destruyeron la aldea.

- Fue horrible – dijo Sango – Lo único que podía verse era sangre y cuerpos desmembrados por todas partes, y fuego. No pudimos hacer nada. Nos superaban en número y en fuerza y pudimos salvar a muy pocos. Fue entonces cuando le vimos. En lo alto de la colina dónde empieza el bosque, desde dónde se puede ver toda la aldea, estaba Inuyasha. Contemplando impasiblemente cómo su ejército de demonios perro nos masacraban, y sin mover ni un solo dedo para ayudarnos... Al día siguiente, llegaron Kouga y los suyos. Nos ayudaron a enterrar a las víctimas y nos ofrecieron venir aquí para ayudarnos mutuamente, puesto que a ellos también les habían declarado la guerra. Nos acompañaron unos pocos supervivientes. El resto se dirigió hacia el suroeste. Allí no llegan las guerras y la actividad demoníaca es mínima. Es el único lugar de esta isla en el que los humanos pueden vivir en paz.

Kagome se había quedado totalmente paralizada. No podía creerlo. Se negaba siquiera a plantearse que Inuyasha hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo semejante. Ella conocía perfectamente a Inuyasha y sabía que tras esa armadura de arrogancia, superioridad y supuesta crueldad, era un pedazo de pan. Además, era imposible que pudiera haberse equivocado tanto, era imposible que ella se hubiera enamorado de alguien capaz de hacer todas las maldades que había dicho Sango. Simplemente imposible.

- ¿Kagome? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Shippo preocupado.

- No puedo creerlo... – susurró la sacerdotisa – Es... imposible.

- Entiendo que es difícil de creer, Kagome, sobre todo para ti, pero es la verdad – le dijo Miroku.

- Es totalmente imposible – repitió Kagome - ¿Hablasteis siquiera con él? – por las miradas de sus amigos, supo la respuesta – No, claro que no. ¿Cómo podéis juzgarle de esa manera tan drástica sin tener toda la información? Quizá le estaban amenazando, o algún monje oscuro le estaba controlando, o le habían lavado el cerebro, ¿qué sé yo? Hay miles de posibilidades – gritó la chica furiosa.

- Kagome... Estamos hablando de Inuyasha. ¿De verdad crees eso? – dijo Sango suavemente. Pero la chica estaba demasiado furiosa para escucharla.

- Preferisteis hacer cómo que no pasaba nada, cuando estaba más claro que pasaba algo realmente grave. ¿Y vosotros os llamáis amigos? Inuyasha tardó semanas, meses, en ganarse vuestra confianza, pero solo hizo falta un maldito segundo para que la perdiera – declaró con lágrimas de rabia - ¿Cómo pudisteis hacer algo así? Nos protegió con su vida tantas veces... a todos. ¿Cómo pudisteis darle la espalda de esa manera?

- Kagome – dijo Sango intentando apaciguarla – tú no estabas allí cuando ocurrió todo, no viste lo que nosotros vimos. Está claro que no lo conocíamos tan bien como creíamos. Ni tú, ni nosotros, ni nadie. Simplemente por el hecho de que él nunca dejó que le conociéramos, probablemente porque le convenía que fuera así – Kagome no daba crédito a las palabras de su amiga. Era imposible que realmente creyera todo eso. Repentinamente se sintió muy cansada. No quería seguir discutiendo ni seguir intentando convencer a sus amigos porque sabía que sería en balde.

- Sois unos traidores. Eso es lo que sois – declaró solemnemente. Dicho esto, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¿Adónde vas, Kagome? – preguntó Miroku cansado.

- A cualquier sitio lejos de aquí.

Kagome salió furiosa de la cabaña. No podía creer lo que habían hecho sus supuestos amigos. Estaba completamente segura de que si Inuyasha no había ayudado a los aldeanos y a sus amigos era por un motivo muy importante. Después de toda la historia de Sango y Miroku, seguía sin entender nada y sabía que seguiría sin entenderlo hasta que no hablara con Inuyasha, y, en ese momento, veía bastante imposible poder hablar con él. Kagome iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y, a la vez, estaba tan enfadada que no se dio cuenta de que una pequeña figura corría hacia ella hasta que chocó con sus piernas y cayó al suelo. Era un niño.

- Lo siento muchísimo, pequeño – dijo apenada mientras lo levantaba con delicadeza del suelo - ¿Estás bien? – El niño la miraba con unos enormes ojos verdes que se le hacían muy familiares. Tenía el pelo largo y oscuro, y una graciosa colita de lobo. No debía de tener más de tres años.

- Sí – respondió el niño – Tú eres Kagome, ¿verdad?

- Sí – sonrió la sacerdotisa - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Mi mamá y mi papá hablan mucho de ti. Mi papá siempre decía que eres muy guapa, y es verdad.

- Gracias – dijo Kagome habiendo recuperado el buen humor gracias a ese niño. Entonces oyeron una voz que procedía de la cabaña más cercana.

- ¡Kiyoshi! Ven a dormir antes de que tu madre se enfade – llamó Kouga.

- ¡Sí, papá! – le respondió Kiyoshi. Entonces se volvió hacia Kagome y le sonrió inocentemente – ¡Adiós! – y entonces se metió en su cabaña. Kouga se acercó a Kagome.

- ¿Es tu hijo? – preguntó asombrada.

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Vaya! Parece que al final cumpliste la promesa que le hiciste a Ayame.

- ¡Sí! ¡Ya lo sé! Fui un poco lento para darme cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella, ¿contenta? – admitió el lobo.

- Mucho – asintió la chica.

- ¿Te han contado ya todo lo que querías saber? – preguntó Kouga repentinamente serio, haciendo que volviera el enfado de Kagome.

- Sí. Y sinceramente, no puedo creerlo.

- Mira, yo no estaba cuando ocurrió esa masacre. Solo sé lo que me contaron Sango y Miroku que es precisamente lo que te han contado, y también sé que llevamos más de dos años en guerra.

- Ya... – Kagome le miró a los ojos intensamente – Kouga, tú lo conocías, ¿de verdad crees que sería capaz de algo así? Quiero que seas sincero.

- Sí, lo conocía, pero ya sabes que no nos llevábamos precisamente bien.

- Pues por eso mismo, Kouga. Tú veías sus defectos mejor que nadie más. Respóndeme, por favor – Kouga dudó un momento antes de responder.

- No lo sé. Antes de hablar con Miroku y Sango, jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza. Para mí, Inuyasha era un idiota redomado pero no era una mala persona. No sé qué pudo pasarle para llegar a ese punto, aunque creo que me hago una idea.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? – preguntó Kagome esperanzada.

- Quizá... el perderte a ti... hizo que también perdiera su norte – contestó – Quizá sin ti... ya no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar.

- Quizá... – concedió Kagome triste - ¿Por qué sigues con esta guerra?

- Ya has visto a Kiyoshi, Kagome. Lo hago por él, y por su madre, por supuesto – dijo Kouga – Verás, desde que nació, Kiyoshi solo ha conocido la guerra. Quiero enseñarle que la paz existe... Quiero enseñarle un mundo mejor. Para él, para sus hijos, para todos sus descendientes... En fin – cambió de tema – me voy con mi adorada familia. Deberías volver a la cabaña y descansar un rato – la besó brevemente en la frente y se fue.

Kagome no pudo evitar volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos, y entonces recordó la conversación que había tenido con Inuyasha tan solo unas horas antes, lo que la dejó completamente destrozada:

"_La aldea de Kaede, ¿recuerdas? ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó? Fui yo el que la destruyó, el que mató a toda esa gente inocente. ¿Y bien, Kagome? ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que yo soy el malo de esta historia? ¿Si te dijera que yo soy el bastardo con el que hay que acabar?"_

***************

Aquella debía de ser la peor semana de toda su maldita vida. Estaba a punto de volverse loco o de arrasar ese maldito castillo con todos sus habitantes dentro con una estocada de Tessaiga. Hacía una semana que había mandado a Kagome con los lobos e Inuyasha no había podido dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo segundo. Claro, que eso no debería sorprenderle ya que no recordaba haber dejado de pensar en ella desde que la había conocido. Pero aquella semana había sido mucho peor. No había dejado de preguntarse si estaría bien, si ya se habría enterado de lo bastardo que era, si le odiaba, o si, por el contrario, no había creído ni una sola palabra de lo que le habrían contado sus amigos ya que conocía la manía de Kagome de llevar la lealtad hasta niveles exorbitantes. De alguna manera, esa última idea le hacía estúpidamente feliz porque, si la chica se había puesto en contra de Sango, Miroku y Kouga después de lo que éstos le hubieran dicho, eso significaba que le seguía queriendo. Y aunque fuera imposible, Inuyasha seguía soñando con esa posibilidad.

- Pensando en Kagome, ¿no? – preguntó la voz de una anciana.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, bruja? – inquirió Inuyasha encarando a la anciana Saki – No tengo tiempo de escucharte, Kohtaro me ha mandado llamar.

- Inuyasha, he de preguntarte algo – comenzó Saki - ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a perder a Kagome tan solo por lo que pueda ordenarte un viejo demonio psicópata?

Inuyasha solo reemprendió su camino ignorando a la anciana. ¿Por qué demonios siempre tenía que decirle cosas que le hacían pensar? Por supuesto que no quería perder a Kagome, pero ¿cómo iba a perder algo que nunca había tenido realmente? Y sí, es cierto, podía ser que Kohtaro estuviera loco. Pero también era cierto que lo había protegido en más de alguna ocasión cuando los otros demonios perro no lo querían cerca, y además Kohtaro había sido el mejor amigo de su padre en otra época, así que le debía cierta lealtad. Espantando todos estos pensamientos, Inuyasha entró a la lujosa habitación.

- ¿Querías verme, Kohtaro? – el viejo demonio le dirigió una sonrisa peligrosamente afable.

- Sí, Inuyasha. Quería saber porqué aún no me ha llegado ninguna información del ataque al clan de los demonios lobo que ordené.

- Porque aún no ha habido ningún ataque – suspiró Inuyasha.

- Ya me lo temía. ¿Y a qué estás esperando, Inuyasha? – preguntó Kohtaro con un filo peligroso en su voz.

- Ya te lo dije, Kohtaro. No pienso...

- Y yo creo haberte dicho que me da igual lo que pienses – cortó visiblemente furioso – Quiero a esos demonios fuera de mi camino, y si no ordenas tú el ataque, lo haré yo.

- Pero, Kohtaro...

- Nada de peros, Inuyasha. Mañana al amanecer, quiero a mi ejército preparado, ¿entendido?

- Kohtaro, no podemos atacar sin tener un plan bien definido – rebatió Inuyasha enfadado.

- Eres un chico listo, Inuyasha. Seguro que de aquí a mañana se te ocurre algo efectivo. Más te vale – amenazó el demonio.

- Como tú ordenes – y dicho esto, Inuyasha salió de la estancia enfadado.

- ¡Jiro! – llamó Kohtaro una vez Inuyasha se hubo marchado. Una figura salió de la oscuridad.

- ¿Sí, mi señor?

- Mañana irás con Inuyasha – ordenó – Pero tu misión será otra. Quiero que me traigas a la sacerdotisa, sana y salva.

* * *

**Bueeeno, soy consciente de que quizá alguien quiera colgarme por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que la universidad no es que me deje mucho tiempo libre precisamente. Así que espero que aceptéis mis más sinceras disculpas. En fin, aquí traigo el quinto capítulo, y realmente espero que el sexto no tarde tanto como éste.**

**Agradecimientos por dejar reviews a Crystal Butterfly 92, Chii_, Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa, Beautiful-Veela, Sayuri Nara y vaipra.**

**Creo que nada más...**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo VI

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome se despertó muy temprano. Había vuelto a tener aquella pesadilla en la que veía a Inuyasha matando a sangre fría a todos los campesinos de la aldea de Kaede. Al parecer, todo lo que le habían contado Miroku y Sango le había afectado más de lo que creía. Pero esa mañana había algo diferente. Se había despertado con un mal presentimiento al que no quería hacer caso pero que cada minuto que pasaba se hacía más fuerte. Cuando salió de la cabaña, Kagome se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía era algo más que un mal presentimiento; iba a pasar algo malo. A pesar de haber amanecido ya, el cielo estaba casi negro, tan encapotado que ni el más pequeño rayo de sol podía colarse entre las nubes; pero lo que era más inquietante era el silencio reinante. No se escuchaba ningún sonido que proviniera del bosque con el que colindaba la aldea.

Tenía que hablar con Kouga. En la semana que había pasado con ellos, parecía que él era el único que la escuchaba...

Kagome iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía a la cabaña de Kouga, que no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocar con alguien pero tuvo el reflejo de sujetarlo para que no se cayera. Cuando miró hacia abajo, Kagome vio a una niña de unos doce años, con el pelo largo y negro como la noche y unos grandes ojos castaños.

- ¿Rin?

- ¡Señorita Kagome! – exclamó la niña – Me alegro tanto de volver a verla.

- Yo también, Rin. Pero... ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó confundida.

- Cuando acabó la guerra contra Naraku, el señor Sesshomaru me dejó al cuidado de la venerable Kaede – explicó Rin – Pero cuando atacaron la aldea, la señorita Sango y el monje Miroku se hicieron cargo de mí. ¡Y aquí estoy!

"_No lo entiendo"_ pensó Kagome. _"Kouga y su manada fueron los que mataron a Rin... y ¿Sesshomaru la deja aquí tan tranquilo?"_

- Oye, Rin, ¿Sesshomaru sabe que estás aquí?

- ¡Claro! Viene a visitarme de vez en cuando con Jaken – exclamó la niña alegremente – El señor Sesshomaru se ha aliado con Kouga para vencer al malvado de Inuyasha – susurró entonces Rin como si fuera un secreto.

- Pero... – justo cuando Kagome iba a argumentar que Inuyasha no era ningún malvado, un grito la interrumpió.

- ¡Nos atacan! ¡Inuyasha y su ejército nos atacan! – gritaba uno de los guardias que Kouga había puesto a vigilar la entrada de la aldea. En ese momento, Kouga salió de la cabaña con su hijo y se dirigió hacia ella.

- ¡Kagome! – la llamó preocupado, parecía haberse quedado paralizada - ¡Kagome! ¡Mírame a los ojos y escúchame bien! – cuando consiguió que la chica le prestara atención, continuó hablando – Necesito que cojas a Kiyoshi, Rin y a todos los niños y mujeres de la aldea y que los pongas a salvo. Hay una cueva en medio del bosque, siguiendo la dirección sur a algo más de un kilómetro, lo suficientemente grande para que os pongáis a salvo. Ayame ya se ha puesto a ello. Os encontraréis en la salida de la aldea. Coge también un arco y unas flechas, os servirán para defenderos, ¿me has entendido? – preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Sí – jadeó ella.

- Bien – entonces Kouga se giró hacia su hijo – Kiyoshi, necesito que te vayas con Kagome y te comportes como todo un lobo adulto. Kagome te llevará hasta mamá, ¿vale?

- Pero... ¿y tú, papá? – preguntó el niño con preocupación.

- No tienes que preocuparte por mí, yo estaré bien – contestó Kouga con seguridad – Lo que tienes que hacer es cuidar a mamá y a todas las mujeres de la aldea, ellas sí te necesitan – volviéndose de nuevo a Kagome, dijo - ¡Vamos, Kagome! Cuento contigo – y dicho esto, se marchó.

- ¡Bien! – exclamó Kagome, intentando darse ánimos – Rin, tú conoces la aldea mejor que yo, encuéntrame un arco y flechas. Yo iré a buscar a Shippo para que también nos ayude y nos encontraremos en su cabaña. Kiyoshi, tú vendrás conmigo – ordenó. Entonces, se separaron.

Kagome intentaba calmarse como podía. Tenía una misión que cumplir. El hijo de Kouga dependía de ella y no podía fallarle. Tampoco podía fallar a Rin ni a Shippo ni a todos los demás niños y mujeres, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar ni de sentirse invadida por la histeria. Inuyasha los estaba atacando y ella no podía entenderlo. ¿Era posible que se hubiera tanto con él? Después de todo, él era un medio demonio, y los demonios eran traicioneros por naturaleza. Pero, es que ella había conocido a tantos demonios buenos y que se habían portado tan bien con ella. Y había llegado a conocer de una manera tan profunda a Inuyasha... O quizá, Sango tenía razón, y todo había sido una mera ilusión. Si sólo pudiera encontrarle y hablar con él...

Encontró a Shippo justo cuando salía de su cabaña.

- ¡Shippo!

- ¡Kagome! ¿Qué está pasando?

- Es... Inuyasha – musitó entristecida. Cuando el pequeño demonio zorro comprendió, Kagome pudo ver sus ojos cargados de desilusión y decepción, y aquello le partió el corazón.

- Entiendo... ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

- Kouga, me ha dicho que reunamos a todos los niños y mujeres y los llevemos a una cueva que en el bosque, dirección sur. Ayame ya está en ello.

- Sé de qué cueva se trata – justo entonces llegó Rin con el arco y las flechas.

- Bien, pongámonos manos a la obra y no nos separemos – ordenó Kagome con decisión.

Unos quince minutos después, Kagome y los demás se reunieron con Ayame en la salida de la aldea. Kouga y sus hombres habían conseguido detener al ejército de Inuyasha antes de que entraran a la aldea por lo que aún no estaban en un peligro muy inminente, pero aún así debían darse prisa.

- ¡Oh, Kiyoshi! – exclamó Ayame abrazando a su hijo – Menos mal que estás bien.

- Mamá, papá está luchando – informó el niño preocupado.

- Lo sé. Pero ahora no tienes que preocuparte por él, seguro que está bien. ¡Venga! ¡En marcha! – gritó Ayame, y entonces se encaminaron hacia la cueva.

Una vez allí, al grupo no le quedó más remedio que acomodarse lo mejor posible y esperar, rezando porque sus maridos, padres y hermanos regresaran con vida. Kouga nunca había obligado a los habitantes humanos de su aldea a luchar, pero ellos siempre querían ayudar en todo lo posible, aunque eso significara arriesgar sus vidas.

Kagome se había sentado en el exterior de la cueva. Necesitaba sentir el aire fresco y aclararse las ideas. En eso estaba cuando Ayame se sentó a su lado.

- Muchísimas gracias por cuidar a Kiyoshi, Kagome, nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente – dijo la pelirroja.

- No te preocupes. Kiyoshi es un niño muy valiente.

- Sí, ya lo sé – dijo entristecida –. En eso se parece a su padre.

- ¿Y eso te entristece? – preguntó la morena.

- Un poco... Pero no me malinterpretes, la valentía es un don admirable, y estoy muy orgullosa de Kiyoshi sea portador de él... Es sólo... que no quiero que acabe como su padre.

- Creo que no te sigo.

- Verás... no quiero que Kiyoshi acabe como Kouga, enzarzado en una guerra absurda y poniendo en peligro su vida y las de los que ama – explicó Ayame -. Le he pedido mil veces a Kouga que nos traslademos al suroeste, donde no llegan las guerras, y nos escondamos allí... pero entonces, él me explica las razones por las que se ha metido en esto y me deja totalmente admirada, y hace que olvide las razones que yo tengo para querer huir.

- Sí, conozco sus razones, pero no conozco las tuyas.

- No quiero tener que reunir a las mujeres y a los niños una vez a la semana porque nos ataquen. No quiero tener que alejarme y ponerme a salvo mientras Kouga se queda allí luchando y arriesgando su vida. No quiero tener que pensar que un día, y de manera irremediable, él ya no volverá. Y, sobre todo, no quiero ver la preocupación en los ojos de mi hijo mientras se pregunta y si volverá o no volverá a ver a su padre – expuso Ayame con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ojalá pudiera decirte que todo se va a arreglar y que todo va a ir bien, pero sé como son las cosas aquí y es verdaderamente difícil ser optimista. Pero, de todas formas, sé que cuando Kouga vea que la situación se ha vuelto insostenible, cogerá a su mujer y a su hijo y se largará de este infierno. Kouga sabe que una retirada a tiempo a veces es una victoria.

- Gracias, Kagome – sonrió Ayame, y entonces se metió en la cueva con su hijo.

En aquel momento, Kagome se sintió observada. Alzó la mirada hacia un punto entre los árboles, y vio algo que la dejó paralizada. Unos ojos dorados como el sol. Al principio creyó que había sido su imaginación que le había jugado una mala pasada, pero inmediatamente supo que no, que lo que había visto era real. Y supo exactamente lo que significaba.

Con todo el sigilo que pudo, se levantó de su lugar junto a la cueva y echó a andar hacia el lugar donde había visto esos ojos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que no la oyeran desde la cueva, echó a correr. Y corrió, y corrió, y corrió... hasta llegar a un pequeño claro. Y de alguna manera, Kagome supo que había llegado a su destino. Después de todo, _él_ siempre había sido su destino.

- No deberías haberme seguido – oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Kagome sonrió y, dándose la vuelta, dijo:

- Ya, pero ¿desde cuándo hago yo lo que debo hacer, Inuyasha? – Inuyasha sonrió a su pesar. Tenía razón, Kagome nunca le había hecho caso en nada.

- Esto es una locura – dijo él -. No debería estar aquí hablando contigo. Y ciertamente tú no deberías haber querido hablar conmigo.

- Inuyasha, ¿cuándo te lo vas a meter en la cabeza? Yo _siempre_ voy a querer hablar contigo.

- Sí, y esa será tu perdición.

- Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

- ¿Por qué? Ha quedado más que claro que no merezco la pena.

- Eso es lo que tú crees.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Te das cuenta de que ahora mismo mi ejército está aniquilando a las personas que te han protegido durante la última semana, a tus amigos?

- Tú puedes parar eso – dijo Kagome acercándose a él -. Y probablemente esto quede terriblemente presuntuoso por mi parte, pero sé que si yo te lo pido, pararías esta guerra absurda.

- ¿Y lo vas a hacer? ¿Me lo vas a pedir?

- Inuyasha, ¿qué pasó exactamente para que la aldea de Kaede acabara arrasada y casi todos sus habitantes muertos? ¿Quién era ese viejo amigo de tu padre con el que te encontraste?

- Has hablado con Sango y Miroku – afirmó, que no preguntó, Inuyasha, formando una máscara de frialdad y dureza en su cara.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? La última vez que nos vimos te dedicaste a asustarme diciéndome que no eras más que un bastardo, pero sin darme mayores explicaciones; y encima, vas y me sacas amordazada y atada de tu vida.

- Por lo visto no logré asustarte lo suficiente – dijo Inuyasha con la voz cargada de ironía.

- ¿De qué demonios va todo esto? – exclamó Kagome perdiendo la paciencia – Explícamelo porque no consigo entender nada. Sé que no eres el monstruo que me describieron Miroku y Sango, pero ahora mismo... me siento... me siento como si... como si no te conociera. Y no tienes la menor idea de lo duro que es dudar del único elemento seguro que he tenido en mi vida – sollozó Kagome.

- Kagome... – susurró Inuyasha, perdida ya toda máscara.

- Te amo, Inuyasha. Te amo, esa es mi única verdad. Y todo esto me está matando, no sabes cuánto – confesó Kagome.

En ese momento, Inuyasha sintió que tenía que besarla, que si no lo hacía caería fulminado en el suelo. Necesitaba sentir sus labios contra los de ella tanto como respirar. Necesitaba saborearla tanto como a los latidos del corazón, y eso era muy fuerte porque cada latido de su corazón era por ella. Si no la besaba en ese preciso momento se consumiría y se convertiría en cenizas, así que, eso fue lo que hizo. Acortó la distancia que los separaba y la besó. Y si existía un cielo para él, algún tipo de salvación, tenía que ser ese beso porque se sintió en el paraíso.

Los labios de Kagome se amoldaban perfectamente a los suyos, como si realmente ella hubiera nacido para él, para ese momento... para ese beso. Pero si se había sentido bien con aquel roce de labios, cuando le puso la mano en la nuca para profundizar más el beso, cuando exploró con su lengua la boca de ella y sintió su tímida respuesta, Inuyasha creyó que ya podría morir en paz.

Estando fundidos en aquel apasionado beso, Inuyasha, con su sentido de la audición agudizado, escuchó una explosión a lo lejos, donde se libraba la batalla. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que su paso por el paraíso había sido efímero y de que había vuelto a su infierno. A regañadientes, se separó de Kagome, sin embargo la chica no estaba dispuesta a ello porque enseguida volvió a echar los brazos a su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Oh, Inuyasha! Te quiero. Estoy segura de que podremos superar cualquier cosa si estamos juntos – Kagome se separó un poco de él para poder mirarle a la cara mientras le hablaba – Ahora que nos tenemos el uno al otro, nos enfrentaremos a cualquier cosa juntos, a cualquier problema que tengas, pero tienes que confiar en mí y no volver a echarme de tu lado, tenemos que permanecer juntos... – Inuyasha la miró fijamente cuando le cogió los brazos y la separó de él.

- No..., Kagome.

- ¿No?

- Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. Esto ha sido un error. Maldita sea, ni siquiera debería haber permitido que me siguieras, ni siquiera debería estar aquí hablando contigo.

- Pero, Inuyasha, yo te quiero y...

- ... y yo no te quiero – la interrumpió él -. Kagome, vuelve a esa cueva y ponte a salvo, y, sobre todo, no me sigas. Si eres lista correrás tan lejos como puedas.

Kagome no podía creerlo. Después de ese beso que habían compartido, ¿le decía que no podían estar juntos? ¿Qué no la quería? Pero parecía tan sincero... Kagome hizo lo único que podía hacer. Asintió dándose por enterada y, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, emprendió el camino de vuelta a la cueva.

Inuyasha sintió como se le rompía el corazón una vez más mientras la veía partir. En realidad, no podía creerse su suerte. La había mirado a la cara (que no a los ojos), le había dicho que no la quería y ella... se lo había creído. Había dicho la mayor mentira de su vida y ella se la había creído, y eso había bastado para ahuyentarla. Totalmente increíble... Bueno, al menos podía quedarse con el recuerdo de su beso.

Inuyasha había estado observando el camino por el que se había ido el amor de su vida durante minutos, quizá horas, cuando algo le alertó de que algo no andaba bien. Percibió un ligero olor que trajo la brisa, un olor a demonio... un olor a uno de los suyos. Pero eso era imposible, la batalla estaba a más de un kilómetro de allí...

"_Kagome."_

***************

Kagome se había perdido. La historia de su vida. Sólo que esta vez no vendría Inuyasha para llevarla de vuelta a casa. Cada que pensaba en esto el corazón se le resquebrajaba un poco más...

Pero lo peor para Kagome de estar perdida no era estar perdida, sino el miedo irracional que inundaba su cuerpo porque se sentía perseguida. Al principio, había creído que era Inuyasha, pero después de pensarlo se había dado cuenta de que aquello era totalmente absurdo. Después de haberla echado así de su vida ¿por qué iba a volver a por ella? Y menos aún escondiéndose. Lo cual la había llevado a la conclusión de que había una tercera persona en la ecuación... pero persona no, demonio, ya que podía sentir su esencia demoníaca. Así que todo lo que le quedaba era rezar por encontrar la cueva antes de que se decidiera a atacarla, ya que se había dejado allí el arco y las flechas. Pero Kagome debió haber sabido que, después de un día tan malo como el que llevaba, no iba a tener esa suerte.

- ¿A dónde vas tan rápido, sacerdotisa? – Kagome iba tan concentrada en sus rezos y pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que lo tenía justo delante. Era un demonio perro, pero no era como los que había conocido en el castillo de Inuyasha... Este tenía una mirada... aterradora.

- No me mires así, no quiero hacerte daño – dijo el demonio, sonriendo – Sólo quiero que me acompañes a un lugar, hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

- ¿No estás un poco lejos de la batalla, Jiro? – escuchó Kagome a su espalda, y repentinamente se sintió infinitamente más segura. Pero justo cuando se volvió hacia Inuyasha, sintió como el tal Jiro se ponía a su espalda y la rodeaba con un brazo, con sus garras peligrosamente cerca de su yugular.

- Jiro, creí haberos ordenado a todos que os concentrarais en la aldea, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? A no ser – prosiguió Inuyasha pensativo – que no sigas mis órdenes.

- Aléjese, señor Inuyasha, sé que no quiere que le haga daño a la chica.

- Oh, Jiro, sé que no le vas a hacer daño, porque el te pidió que te la llevaras la quiere viva ¿no es así? – Inuyasha se estaba marcando un farol pero eso no tenía porqué saberlo aquel imbécil al que iba a matar si no soltaba a _su_ Kagome _ya_.

- ¿Mi señor Kohtaro le ha hablado de mi misión? – preguntó el demonio sorprendido. _"¿Kohtaro?"_ pensó Inuyasha. _"Vale, ya tengo la última razón que me faltaba para matar a ese viejo psicópata."_ Inuyasha, ya perdida toda paciencia, sacó a Tessaiga. Hacía años que no la usaba, concretamente tres, pero ese le pareció el momento perfecto para volver a hacerlo.

- No – respondió muy serio –, pero me acabas de dar el nombre que quería.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Jiro aterrado, pero consiguió recuperarse muy pronto – Oh, y ¿vas a matarme con esa vieja espada oxidada? – Inuyasha sonrió de manera escalofriante.

- Oh, sí – en aquel momento, ocurrieron tres cosas a la vez. Tessaiga se transformó en las manos de Inuyasha; Kagome cogió el brazo de un sorprendido Jiro y lo mordió muy fuerte, obligando así al demonio a soltarla, y apartándose muy rápido, Kagome vio como Jiro era reducido a cenizas por la estocada de Tessaiga.

- Vuelve a la aldea – ordenó Inuyasha sin siquiera mirarla – y dile a Kouga que será mejor para él y para su preciosa familia que traslade la aldea a otro lugar muy, muy lejano. Si Kohtaro te quiere, no se rendirá tan fácilmente – y dicho esto, se alejó corriendo.

**

* * *

**

¡Hola a todos!

**Bueno, antes que nada, os ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por haber tardado cinco meses en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero la verdad es que me había quedado bastante atascada en esta historia. No os voy a prometer que a partir de ahora vaya a actualizar más rápido porque no sé que va a pasar con mis bloqueos. Pero lo que sí os puedo prometer es que no voy a dejar esta historia sin un final, tarde lo que tarde. Gracias a los que os mantenéis fieles a mi fic.**

**Mil gracias también a Karenxita-chan, setsuna17, Crystal Butterfly 92, Karina Natsumi, Sayuri Nara, karla_skannnm, virginia260 y Natsuki Hikari por vuestros comentarios... y por vuestra paciencia.**

**Bueno, ya sólo me queda decir...**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima!!**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo VII

Tras matar a Jiro y abandonar a Kagome en el bosque, Inuyasha no perdió ni un sólo segundo. Quería respuestas y las quería en ese preciso instante, así que se puso en marcha, dirigiéndose hacia el único lugar dónde sabía que podía encontrarlas. Pero antes tenía que hacer una pequeña parada. Tenía que asegurarse de que Kagome no hiciera ninguna locura y de que hubiera alguien que la vigilara. Y tenía en mente a la persona perfecta para esa tarea, la única persona a la que él podía confiarle esa importante tarea.

- ¡Eh, vieja! - ladró al entrar en la cabaña de la anciana Saki, sin llamar.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué ha pasado? He oído ruidos de batalla - preguntó la anciana angustiada.

- Recoge tus cosas - ordenó Inuyasha, sin responder a su pregunta -. Kouga y los suyos se van, y tú te vas con ellos.

- ¿Se van? ¿A dónde?

- Trasladan la aldea a un lugar más seguro.

- ¿Kouga se rinde? ¿Se trasladan al suroeste? - inquirió Saki incrédula.

- Esperar de Kouga que se rinda y que se largue al suroeste es confiar en su inteligencia más de lo que se merece - respondió Inuyasha poniendo los ojos en blanco -. No, no creo que se vaya muy lejos.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que irme yo?

- Porque yo te lo ordeno, bruja.

- ¿Y a eso lo llamas "razón de peso"? - preguntó sarcástica. Inuyasha respiró profundamente, intentando no perder la paciencia.

- Necesito que vayas con ellos... y que vigiles a Kagome - agregó a regañadientes.

Al contrario de lo que había pensado Inuyasha, Saki no lo miró con condescendencia ni hizo ningún comentario burlón, sino que empezó a recoger sus cosas con premura después de dirigirle tal mirada de preocupación, que Inuyasha volvió a sentirse como el pequeño niño medio demonio rechazado por todos. Había sido como si su madre volviera a mirarlo con los ojos cargados de tristeza, y preguntándose qué tipo de futuro habría para él.

- ¿Qué va a ser de ti, Inuyasha? - preguntó Saki, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente.

- No te preocupes por mí, anciana - respondió, desviando la mirada -. Yo estaré bien.

Justo en ese momento, Saki terminó de recoger sus escasas pertenencias, y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de irse quiso darle un último consejo a Inuyasha.

- Ten cuidado con Kohtaro. Es más peligroso de lo que crees.

- Saki - murmuró Inuyasha, deteniendo a la anciana una vez más -, _cuídala_.

Saki asintió, y salió de la cabaña sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, Kagome fue capaz de orientarse y de volver ella solita a la cueva sin que nadie tuviera que ir a buscarla. Al parecer, la batalla ya había acabado porque cuando llegó, Kouga junto con Miroku y Sango, ya estaban allí, intentando tranquilizar a un angustiado Shippo. _"Pobrecito"_, pensó Kagome, sintiéndose culpable, _"seguro que se ha preocupado muchísimo por mí"_. El primero en percatarse de su llegada fue Miroku, que corrió hasta ella con una mirada de preocupación.

- ¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó con urgencia.

- Estoy bien, tranquilo - respondió -. Lo que pasó fue que necesitaba estirar las piernas y salí a caminar, pero me perdí y no podía encontrar el camino - mintió.

- ¿Estás loca? - explotó Sango -. ¿Tienes la menor idea del peligro que has corrido ahí fuera? Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa, y ninguna buena.

- Lo sé... y lo siento - añadió esto último sobre todo para Shippo y Ayame.

Kouga se limitó a evaluarla, como si estuviera intentando encontrar la solución a un complicado problema, lo cual inquietó a Kagome profundamente. Él no podía saber nada de su encuentro con Inuyasha... ¿verdad?

- Volvamos a la aldea - dijo el demonio lobo finalmente -. Deberíamos hacer unos arreglos antes de que anochezca - y se volvió para emprender el camino de vuelta. Kagome se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

- ¡Espera, Kouga! - llamó -. No creo que sea una buena idea.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Después de lo que ha pasado hoy, ¿no crees que es mejor trasladar la aldea? - sugirió -. Un poco más lejos, tal vez.

- ¿Por qué? - Kagome suspiró al escuchar el tono beligerante de Kouga, y se decidió a contarle la verdad.

- He visto a Inuyasha... por favor, no se lo digas a nadie - pidió -, no quiero tener que volver a oír a Miroku y a Sango explicarme porqué no ha sido una buena.

- Es que no ha sido una buena idea, Kagome - dijo Kouga, sorprendentemente calmado -. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Que te tienes que trasladar la aldea. Al parecer, los demonios perro van a volver a atacar. Alguien os la tiene jurada, Kouga.

- Sí, y tú y yo sabemos muy bien quién es ese alguien.

- ¿Crees que todo esto ha sido cosa de Inuyasha? - preguntó Kagome incrédula.

- Tengo bastantes razones para creerlo, ¿no crees? El que nos ha atacado era su ejército.

- Bueno, pues crees mal. Si hubiera sido cosa de Inuyasha, ¿por qué me ha pedido que te diga que traslades la aldea?

- No lo sé, no consigo entenderle.

- Bueno, pues yo sí lo entiendo - discutió -. Kouga, a Inuyasha le preocupáis - dijo suavizando la voz.

- No, Kagome, le preocupas tú - negó Kouga -. Y da la casualidad de que tú estás conmigo. Esas son sus razones.

- En cualquier caso, creo que tiene razón y que deberías trasladar la aldea.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí - dijo Kagome con firmeza -. No sólo estás arriesgando tontamente la vida de tus hombres y la los aldeanos, sino que también estás arriesgando la vida de tu familia. Ayame y Kiyoshi están en continuo peligro por tu testarudez y tu estúpido orgullo. ¿Sabes qué, Kouga? En realidad, te pareces mucho a Inuyasha. Los dos sois igual de egoístas.

Kagome sabía que al decirle aquello, se arriesgaba a que Kouga la echara de una patada en el culo de su aldea, pero no retiró ni una sola palabra, sino que le aguantó la mirada firmemente. Un momento después observó con sorpresa como Kouga le ordenaba a la gente que volviera a la aldea para recoger sólo lo esencial y para ayudar a los heridos, y anunciaba que iban a trasladar la aldea a otro lugar.

- Nos vamos... pero no muy lejos - terminó, mirando con intención a Kagome.

Kagome pensó que menos era nada, conocía lo suficiente a Kouga como para saber que no se rendiría tan fácilmente en su empresa.

El camino de vuelta a la aldea se le hizo horriblemente largo. Kagome no podía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha, en todo lo que se habían dicho, en el beso... y en cómo la había salvado después de decirle que no la quería. Si Kouga decía que no entendía a Inuyasha, ella lo hacía aún menos.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, se encontraron con un paisaje devastador. Destrucción por todas partes. Aunque Kouga se hubiera negado a su petición de trasladar la aldea, hubiera tenido que hacerlo porque difícilmente se podría vivir allí. También había algunos cadáveres por el suelo, aunque menos de los que se hubiera podido imaginar, y sobre todo, muchos heridos. Justo cuando acababan de recoger lo más esencial y de ayudar a los heridos, una figura apareció en la entrada de la aldea.

- Anciana Saki - llamó Kagome -, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Ha venido a ayudar?

- Me he enterado de que os trasladáis - contestó la anciana -. Voy con vosotros - pero Kagome leyó entrelíneas y pilló lo que esas palabras querían decir en realidad: "Inuyasha me ha ordenado que vaya con vosotros para que te vigile". Típico.

* * *

- ¡Katsuko! ¡Matsuko! Venid conmigo - llamó Inuyasha nada más entrar en el castillo.

- ¿Señor? - preguntó Katsuko siguiéndole.

- Jefe, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué ha ordenado la retirada? Íbamos ganando - informó Matsuko.

- Eso ya no importa. Escuchad - pidió Inuyasha, deteniéndose en un pasillo solitario y vigilando que no llegara nadie -, vosotros dos sois los únicos en los que he confiado siempre. ¿Puedo seguir haciéndolo? ¿Seguís estando de mi lado aunque eso signifique desobedecer a Kohtaro?

- Sí, señor - aseguró Katsuko rápidamente.

- Por supuesto, jefe - dijo Matsuko a la vez.

- Bien - murmuró Inuyasha orgulloso de esos dos hermanos -. Tengo que hablar con Kohtaro, y después me iré de aquí. Hoy ha pasado algo que ha hecho que la frágil confianza que tenía en él se esfumara, ya no quiero seguir formando parte de sus planes - informó -. Pero a vosotros dos os necesito aquí. Necesito que seáis mis ojos y mis oídos aquí dentro, que me informéis de cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Eso está hecho, jefe.

- Y tened cuidado - añadió Inuyasha -, las paredes ven y oyen todo.

- Lo tendremos, señor.

- Volveremos a vernos muy pronto - y con esto, Inuyasha se marchó en busca de sus respuestas.

* * *

Inuyasha entró tan repentinamente en el despacho de Kohtaro, que éste no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, y pronto se vio acorralado y bien sujeto.

- Dime para qué quería Jiro a Kagome y puede que te deje vivir - gruñó Inuyasha posando la afilada hoja de Tessaiga sobre el cuello del viejo demonio.

- Ah, Tessaiga ha vuelto a transformarse - dijo Kohtaro con un brillo de satisfacción en la mirada. _"El muy idiota no tiene ni un poco de miedo"_, pensó Inuyasha frustrado.

- ¡Contéstame! - le gritó.

- Cálmate, chico. Te contaré todo lo que quieras saber... si me sueltas. De todas maneras, estaba pensando que ya era hora de informarte de mis verdaderos planes. Después de todo, tú tienes un papel fundamental.

Inuyasha lo soltó con reluctancia, pero no guardó a Tessaiga. Quería tenerla a mano. Se sentía mucho más seguro con ella.

- ¿Nunca has pensado, Inuyasha, en que los demonios tenemos en nuestra mano el crear a la criatura perfecta, aquella capaz de dominar el mundo? - _"Mal empezamos"_, se dijo el medio demonio a sí mismo. _"Este viejo está realmente loco"_.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? ¿Y con Kagome?

- Todo.

- No te entiendo.

- La criatura más poderosa del mundo, aquella capaz de dominar a demonios y humanos por igual, es aquella que reúne en su interior poder demoníaco, poder espiritual y esencia humana, las tres en perfecta armonía - explicó el demonio.

Inuyasha se negaba a creer que estaba oyendo lo que estaba oyendo, pero las piezas empezaron a encajar de un modo perfecto. Todo empezaba a cobrar sentido. Y aquello no tranquilizó a Inuyasha, sino que lo enfureció aún más. _"Si al final Kohtaro va a ser un científico loco"_, pensó con ironía.

- Por eso te busqué - prosiguió Kohtaro -. Teniendo en cuenta tu historia con Kikyo, y después con Kagome, eras perfecto para esto. El único defecto de mi plan era que la única sacerdotisa conocida que quedaba viva vivía en una época de la historia diferente a la nuestra. Pero después de investigar un poco, fue fácil quitar el sello del Pozo, traer a Kagome de vuelta y volver a sellar el Pozo. Aunque preferí destruirlo, ya sabes, sólo por si acaso.

- ¿Por qué yo? - susurró Inuyasha intentando controlar su respiración. Estaba tan furioso que iba a saltarle a la yugular en cualquier momento.

- Porque, para que mi plan funcione, tengo que usar un medio demonio, con un demonio completo jamás funcionaría - explicó Kohtaro tranquilamente -. Los poderes demoníaco y espiritual son tan agresivos el uno con el otro que se anularían... o tal vez, matarían a la madre, no estoy muy seguro - se murmuró a sí mismo, pensativo -. Pero tu poder demoníaco es más débil, Inuyasha, y además está mezclado con esencia humana. Y por si fuera poco, estás enamorado de Kagome, la última sacerdotisa. ¡Eres perfecto para este plan maestro!

- Estás loco - fue lo único que pudo decir Inuyasha.

¿Cómo había podido confiar en ese desquiciado? Él era desconfiado por naturaleza, ¿qué le había hecho bajar todas sus barreras y dejar a Kohtaro entrar en su vida? Información sobre su padre, le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Kohtaro era el único ser vivo que podía hablarle de su padre y acercarle un poco más a él.

- No estoy loco, Inuyasha. En realidad te estoy haciendo un favor. ¿Formar una familia con Kagome no es el sueño de tu vida? Piénsalo, chico, seréis padres de un hermoso niño que además será la criatura más poderosa de la Tierra. Te he traído a Kagome de vuelta a tus brazos a cambio de un sólo favor... que tengas un hijo con ella.

- Jamás. No pienso tomar parte en esto - negó Inuyasha -. Estás loco - diciendo esto, Inuyasha emprendió el camino hacia la salida.

- Demasiado tarde, Inuyasha - le siguió llegando la voz de Kohtaro -. Kagome ya está aquí y no puede regresar a su época. Acabarás cayendo en la tentación.

E Inuyasha salió de aquella habitación y de aquel castillo, preguntándose cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que la predicción de Kohtaro se hiciera realidad.

**

* * *

**

¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!

**¡He actualizado!**

**Ya sé que no hay excusas suficientemente buenas en el mundo para que me perdóneis por tardar tantísimo, pero la verdad es que he estado muy desconectada del anime y el manga de **_**Inuyasha **_**y la inspiración tampoco me venía como para sentarme y ponerme a escribir. Lo siento.**

**Creo que una vez dije que nunca dejaría un fic sin terminar. Quiero que sepáis que lo mantengo. Aunque me lleve la vida en ello, mi promesa sigue en pie.**

**Agradecimientos a Crystal Butterfly 92, Natsuki Hikari, setsuna17, Sayuri Nara, Dark_yuki, teu y Andrea Higurashi de Taisho por los comentarios dejados en el último capítulo.**

**No sé cuándo volveré de nuevo. Según mi nuevo planning de fics (sí, me he hecho uno porque los tengo que acabar todos como sea), este fic debería estar terminado para la próxima navidad, pero por ahí vienen los exámenes de septiembre y el comienzo del nuevo curso en la universidad, así que no confiéis mucho en mí.**

**Muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia.**

**Besos.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemon. Procedan con precaución xD**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

Inuyasha saltaba de una rama de árbol a otra sin ver en realidad adónde se dirigía. Iba totalmente ciego, demasiado metido en sus pensamientos cómo para pararse y decidir un destino. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el loco plan de Kohtaro. Ese viejo demonio estaba realmente chiflado si de verdad creía que iba a participar en su plan, jamás le pondría un dedo encima a Kagome si sabía que eso podía hacerle daño. Nunca haría eso. ¿Tener un hijo con Kagome sólo para cumplir las ansias de poder de ese demonio? Era absurdo. Pero entonces... ¿por qué se sentía tan inquieto?

Casi sin darse cuenta, Inuyasha llegó al claro dónde se encontraba el Pozo Comehuesos... o al menos dónde había estado, porque allí ya no quedaba nada. Lo único que quedaba en medio de la hierba que decía que allí había habido algo antes era un trozo de tierra removida. Ni siquiera había ni rastro de las tablas de madera que él mismo había usado para reconstruirlo tras el ataque de Menomaru. Matsuko tenía razón, el que había destruído el pozo, lo había hecho a conciencia. No había manera de reconstruirlo.

Inuyasha dio un puñetazo al suelo, furioso, y después se sentó. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía mandar a Kagome de vuelta a su casa. Tendría que marcharse lejos de ella para protegerla de sí mismo. Pero entonces ¿quién la protegería de Kohtaro? No podía marcharse y dejarla a su merced. ¿Qué podía hacer? Entonces se le ocurrió. No era una solución pero tal vez le ayudaran a encontrar una.

Se levantó y volvió a emprender el camino. No fue difícil encontrar el rastro y seguirlo. Estaba tan familiarizado con aquel olor que podría encontrarlo aunque un millar de demonios malolientes intentaran taparlo.

Atardecía cuando por fin encontró el nuevo emplazamiento de la aldea de Koga. Inuyasha sonrió complacido puesto que había tenido razón. El idiota de Koga había trasladado la aldea, sí, pero no los había llevado muy lejos. Estaban a unos veinte kilómetros del castillo de Kohtaro. Era un buen lugar, tenía que reconocerlo. El bosque los protegía y un río pasaba cerca. Ningún ataque los sorprendería porque Miroku había levantado una barrera, incluso era probable que la barrera los hiciera indetectables y que Kohtaro no podría encontrarlos. Aunque él sí había podido seguir el olor de Kagome...

- Inuyasha - llamó una voz a su espalda.

Inuyasha sonrió. Lo había estado esperando.

- Miroku - respondió dándose la vuelta.

- Estás un poco lejos de tu castillo.

- Estoy dónde tengo que estar.

- ¿Significa eso que vuelves al bando de los buenos? - preguntó Miroku, sin parecer sorprendido en absoluto.

Inuyasha chasqueó la lengua.

- Qué pena que el bando de los buenos sea el perdedor.

- Tú podrías ayudarnos.

- Creía que me odiabas - dijo Inuyasha, un poco confuso.

Miroku suspiró, y se sentó en el tronco de un árbol caído.

- Cuando le contamos a Kagome lo que pasó en la aldea de Kaede, ella se puso hecha una furia, por supuesto. Nos dijo que no habíamos sido unos buenos amigos y nos llamó traidores. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada ni tan decepcionada.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír complacido. Miroku lo vio, y también sonrió.

- Al principio - prosiguió el monje -, pensé que aquella escena se debía a la lealtad y a la devoción que siente por ti, pero después empecé a pensar. Me di cuenta de que ella tenía razón, como siempre. Me di cuenta de que no habíamos sido justos contigo porque ni siquiera te habíamos dado la oportunidad de explicarte, y también descubrí que había cosas que no cuadraban - Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que Miroku lo miraba fijamente -. Pues bien, Inuyasha, ésta es tu oportunidad para explicarte.

- No he venido para eso - respondió el medio demonio -. He venido para proteger a Kagome.

- ¿De qué?

- De Kohtaro. La necesita para sus planes. Él la trajo de vuelta y se ha asegurado de que no pueda volver a su mundo. Por eso estoy aquí. He abandonado a Kohtaro y quiero ayudaros a ganar esta guerra pero debes saber que mi principal interés es proteger a Kagome.

- Entiendo - dijo Miroku lentamente, impasible -, pero creo que tú no me has entendido a mí. Si no me das la explicación que te pido, te arrojaré a los lobos, y ellos no serán tan benevolentes contigo como yo.

Inuyasha suspiró. No le convenía tener a Miroku de enemigo. Por otro lado, sería un gran aliado para él si conseguía hacer las cosas bien. Sabía que, si lograba convencerlo, Miroku daría la cara por él y conseguiría que todos le aceptaran sin hacer demasiadas preguntas. En cambio, si intentaba entrar en la aldea solo, le matarían primero y preguntarían después.

- Muy bien, monje - cedió -, te lo contaré todo. Pero no puedes contarle a nadie lo que yo te diga ahora.

Y habló. Se lo dijo todo, todo lo que pasó desde el momento en que Kagome desapareció de su vida hasta la última conversación que había tenido con Kohtaro y los planes que tenía para Kagome y para él mismo. Miroku no hizo preguntas. Se limitó a mirarle fijamente y a escuchar. Inuyasha no recordaba haber hablado así con nadie en muchísimo tiempo y se dio cuenta de que le sentaba bien, poder descargar un poco del peso que llevaba sobre los hombros sobre otra persona era magnífico. Ahora las cosas irían mejor.

* * *

El lugar que habían elegido para levantar la nueva aldea bullía de actividad a pesar de estar anocheciendo. Todos trabajaban contrarreloj para tener las cabañas construidas lo antes posible y tener que dormir a la interperie las menos noches necesarias. Inuyasha tuvo que admitir que Koga había hecho un buen trabajo con aquello de la convivencia pues todos trabajaban por igual, humanos y demonios, en perfecta armonía.

Cuando se adentraron en el claro, la primera persona que los vio fue la última con la que Inuyasha habría querido encontrarse.

- ¡Inuyasha! - exclamó Shippo, acercándose a ellos con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

Aquella exclamación alertó a los demás y pronto, Miroku, Shippo e Inuyasha se vieron rodeados por un montón de demonios lobo armados con lanzas que apuntaban directamente al medio demonio.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Miroku? - preguntó Koga, haciéndose paso entre sus hombres.

- Tengo una buena noticia - respondió Miroku con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco, aquel monje con cambiaría nunca.

- Miroku, ¿estás loco? - gritó Sango, que venía armada con su hiraikotsu -. ¿Por qué le has traído?

- ¡Cálmate, Sango! Esto tiene una buena explicación - dijo Miroku, con un leve temblor en la voz.

Por fin venía alguien capaz de poner al monje en su sitio, pensó Inuyasha divertido.

- Y él no me ha traído, he venido yo solito - añadió el medio demonio con tono hastiado.

- Se suponía que con tu barrera no podían rastrearnos - acusó Koga.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Miroku con expresión un poco culpable -. Parece que ha fallado. Me aseguraré de no vuelva a pasar.

- Ya no importa. Lo único que podemos hacer es matarlo - dijo Sango.

- ¡NO! - el grito de Shippo fue tan fuerte que dejaron de fulminarse con la mirada los unos a los otros para mirar al niño -. Si Inuyasha está aquí, es porque quiere ayudarnos, ¿verdad, Inuyasha?

- ¡Feh! - exclamó Inuyasha desviando la mirada -. He pensado que ya que parece que no tenéis intenciones de abandonar esta guerra y que no tenéis ninguna posibilidad contra Kohtaro, podría venir a ofreceros mi ayuda. Pero ya veo que ha sido una mala idea - dijo con altivez

- Sólo estás aquí por ella, ¿verdad? - preguntó Koga, mirándolo fijamente.

Inuyasha abandonó su pose de indiferencia y se acercó al líder de la tribu de los demonios lobo.

- Las razones por las que esté aquí no son asunto tuyo - escupió Inuyasha con los dientes apretados, había perdido la paciencia -. He venido a ofrecerte mi ayuda contra Kohtaro, tómala o déjala.

Koga siguió mirándolo fijamente, sopesándolo. Comprendía porqué el medio demonio estaba allí y sabía que podía confiar en él, a pesar del pasado, pero iba a ser muy difícil convencer al resto de los demonios y humanos a su cargo de que hicieran lo mismo. Inuyasha tardaría mucho tiempo en ganarse la confianza de todos, e iba a tener que hacerlo con actos.

- Está bien, puedes quedarte esta noche - accedió el demonio lobo -. Pero mañana tendrás que contárme todo lo que sepas.

- ¡Koga! - exclamó Sango con indignación -. Para mañana ya estaremos todos muertos.

- ¡Déjalo, Sango! Mientras ella esté aquí, no hará nada - dijo Koga alejándose -. ¡Ah! ¡Inuyasha! Creo que no hace falta que te recuerde que aquí el jefe soy yo - informó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Una vez el líder se hubo marchado, el resto fue dispersándose poco a poco, dejando a Inuyasha a solas con Miroku y Shippo. La última en marcharse fue Sango, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio. Inuyasha suspiró, aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía. Le iba a costar mucho volver a ganarse la confianza de todos. Lo que más le dolía era la desconfianza de la exterminadora. Después de perder a toda su gente, Sango se había convertido en una persona profundamente desconfiada, y había tardado muchísimo en ganársela, sobre todo gracias a las mentiras de Naraku, pero después había creado un gran vínuculo. No era nada parecido a lo que tenía con Kagome pero era más fuerte que los que tenía con Miroku y Shippo. Se habían sentido tan unidos principalmente porque eran muy parecidos. Ambos eran guerreros, ambos lo habían perdido todo y estaban solos en el mundo, y por ello, la había llegado a querer como a una hermana. Pero debido a la desconfianza de la exterminadora, ahora aquel vínculo se había roto.

- Inuyasha.

Inuyasha alzó la mirada y vio a la vieja Saki frente. La anciana sonreía como si hubiera sabido desde el principio que él acabaría acudiendo allí.

- Acompáñame - pidió la mujer.

La primera cabaña construída había sido para ella. Inuyasha la siguió hasta dentro dónde aún no había nada, sólo un pequeño hatillo con las pocas pertenencias de la vieja. Saki rebuscó un momento entre las cosas hasta que sacó un paquete envuelto en una tela blanca. Se dio la vuelta y se lo tendió.

- Esto te pertenece.

Extrañado, Inuyasha cogió el paquete y apartó la tela que lo envolvía, descubriendo su traje de la Rata de Fuego.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

- De tu habitación cuando te mudaste al castillo de Kohtaro. Lo vi tan abandonado que me dio pena, pues es muy valioso. Y tú ni siquiera notaste su ausencia.

- Sí que lo noté, sólo que preferí no hacer nada al respecto - explicó, perdido en sus pensamientos -. Pertenecía al pasado - susurró.

Saki sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña.

- Cámbiate antes de ir a buscarla. Ese uniforme de general no te pega nada - dijo, y entonces lo dejó solo.

Inuyasha sonrió recordando que Kagome le había dicho lo cambió a toda prisa y salió de la cabaña. Era todo un lujo volver a ponerse su ropa y quitarse aquello estúpidos zapatos que lo único que hacían era entorpecerle. Volvía a sentirse él mismo.

Prácticamente voló por el bosque, muriendo de impaciencia por volver a verla. Para él era tan fácil seguir su olor que ni siquiera necesitaba concentrarse por lo familiarizado que estaba con él. Conforme se iba acercando a ella, fue notando que hacía más calor y entonces se dio cuenta de que allí debía de haber unas aguas termales y que Miroku había sido lo suficientemente listo como para extender su barrera y dejarlas dentro del perímetro. Cuando llegó, supo lo que iba a encontrarse antes de verlo.

Kagome estaba metido por completo en el agua, que le llegaba hasta el cuello, y tenía la cabeza apoyada contra una piedra. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero por su respiración, Inuyasha supo que no dormía, sólo estaba completamente relajada.

Debió de hacer algún ruido, porque Kagome se levantó rápidamente dejando su glorioso cuerpo desnudo a la vista. El agua le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, por lo que había poco que no pudiera ver. Inuyasha tragó, pero hasta una acción tan sencilla como pasar saliva por su garganta le costó un enorme trabajo. No podía moverse, no podía respirar. Era perfecta. No había otra palabra para describirla.

La observó con avidez. El pelo tan negro como la noche. Aquella hermosa cara que conocía como la palma de su mano, sus enormes ojos de un profundo color marrón chocolate, la nariz perfecta, los labios rosados y carnosos. Bajó la mirada por su delicado cuello, sus hombros... y sus pechos. Aquellos senos de un tamaño perfecto que sabía que cabrían perfectamente en sus manos. La llanura de su abdomen, el ombligo, y el triángulo de rizos negros entre sus piernas. Las piernas bien formadas y torneadas. Observó cada detalle de su cuerpo y cada centímetro de aquella piel tan cremosa que daban ganas de saborear.

Decidido a no asustarla más, Inuyasha dio un paso adelante para descubrirse, y en cuanto Kagome lo vio, su cuerpo se relajó visiblemente. Todo aquello le recordaba a Inuyasha a aquella horrible noche en Togenkyo, sólo que esta vez, él no apartó la mirada y ella no intentó cubrirse.

Lentamente, como si un movimiento brusco pudiera romper el hechizo en el que se hallaban, Inuyasha se quitó su haori, se acercó a la orilla sin dejar de mirarla y se lo tendió. Kagome lo cogió pero no para cubrirse con él, en cambio, se dio la vuelta y lo dejó sobre la ligera pendiente que había tras ella y que acababa en las aguas, justo al lado de su propia ropa. Se volvió de nuevo para encararlo y alzó los brazos hacia él, en una inequívoca señal de invitación. Lo estaba invitando a tomar de ella lo que se le antojara, y ella lo dejaría gustosa.

Y entonces la comprensión golpeó a Inuyasha como un rayo. Kohtaro había estado en lo cierto, era cuestión de tiempo. No importaba cuánto huyera de ella, cuánto intentara alejarse de ella, cuánto intentara protegerla de sí mismo, porque, hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre acabaría volviendo a ella, porque ella era su destino. No importaba que se hubiera prometido a sí mismo que no la tocaría porque ésa era una promesa imposible de cumplir. La amaba, eso era lo único que importaba, y no pensaba renunciar a su felicidad, ahora que ella había vuelto por fin a él, sólo porque un viejo demonio loco anhelara que tuvieran un hijo para utilizarlo en sus planes. ¿Y qué si la dejaba embarazada y Kohtaro intentara hacerse con ese niño? Él los protegería, a ella, al niño y a cuántos hijos vinieran detrás, porque quería tener muchos hijos, quería una gran familia. Y Kohtaro jamás podría acercarse a ellos, porque él lo mataría antes de que tuviera oportunidad. Pudo sentir a Tessaiga latir en su vaina, como expresando su acuerdo con la decisión que acababa de tomar el medio demonio. Sí, Inuyasha mataría a Kohtaro y formaría una gran familia con Kagome, e iba a empezar a esa noche.

Inuyasha se metió en las aguas termales, movido por una repentina urgencia, llegó hasta ella y la besó con pasión. Kagome respondió con la misma pasión echándole los brazos al cuello. Inuyasha le puso ambas manos en el trasero y la alzó, y ella rodeó su caderas con las piernas. Caminó a ciegas, pero consiguió dar con la pendiente que tenían detrás y la tumbó sobre su propio haori que seguía dónde ella lo había dejado.

Inuyasha abandonó su boca para pasar a su mandíbula, el lóbulo de su oreja, su cuello. Con una mano agarró un seno -que, cómo él había supuesto, era del tamaño perfecto- y lo acaració hasta el pezón se puso duro bajo su palma. La otra mano vagaba por todo su cuerpo acariciando todo lo que encontraba a su paso con cuidado de no dañar su piel con las garras: el costado, su vientre plano, el interior de sus muslos, sus piernas.

En un momento dado, Kagome decidió no ser una simple espectadora y empezó a tironear de su camisa con fuerza. Adivinando qué era lo que ella quería, Inuyasha se la sacó por la cabeza y Kagome por fin pudo tocar su piel. Le acarició los hombros y la fuerte espalda, el pecho y cada músculo marcado en su abdomen, que se tensaba bajo su roce, haciendo que su piel ardiera dónde quiera que tocara. Ante los jadeos y gemidos de Inuyasha, Kagome se volvió más osada y bajó más. Desató el nudo de sus pantalones y consiguió colar las manos por debajo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo que hiciera que el medio demonio perdiera el control por completo, Inuyasha le sacó las manos y se apartó para quitarse los pantalones. Dado que Kagome no le daba mucho espacio -aún seguía con las piernas entrelazadas firmemente a su alrededor- Inuyasha acabó quitándose los pantalones a patadas. Completamente desnudo, volvió a colocarse sobre ella y volvió a besarla y a acariciarla por todas partes, haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer y de necesidad.

Lentamente, fue penetrando en su interior, con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz dadas las circunstancias. Fue tan suave que Kagome casi no sintió el pequeño latigazo de dolor cuando Inuyasha se llevó por delante la última barrera. El medio demonio casi aulló de alegría al notar romperse aquella barrera, descubriendo que estaba siendo el primero, y se prometió a sí mismo que sería el único. Cuando se hundió por completo en ella, se quedó quieto, recuperando el aliento. La miró un momento y ella alzó la cabeza y le besó en la boca. Entonces empezó a moverse de nuevo, lentamente, en su interior, enviando oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo con cada embestida.

La besó hambriento, le cogió ambas manos, las colocó encima de su cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, cuando sintió sus músculos contraerse a su alrededor a causa del orgasmo. Inuyasha siguió embistiéndola con fuerza mientras ella terminaba y encontrando su propia liberación. Cuando acabó, apoyó la frente en el suelo, al lado de la cabeza de ella y se quedó allí, hundido profundamente en ella. No hubiera podido moverse ni aunque hubiera querido, ni aunque viniera toda una horda de demonios a atacarlos. Probablemente la estaba aplastando, pero a ella no parecía importarle ya que seguía teniéndolo atrapado entre sus piernas. Estaba demasiado a gusto, en su interior, porque se daba cuenta de que acababa de encontrar su lugar.

- Te mentí - susurró tras un momento de silencio, y después carraspeó. Seguía teniendo la voz enronquecida por el momento de pasión.

Kagome movió la cabeza lo justo para poder verle la cara, y le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cuándo? - preguntó suavemente.

- Cuando te dije que no te quería. No era cierto.

La chica sonrió. No la estaba mirando pero sabía que estaba sonriendo. Lo notaba.

- Creo que eso ha quedado claro - dijo lentamente.

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza para mirarla directamente.

- Te amo, Kagome. Da igual lo que haga, nunca podré mantenerme alejado de ti porque te amo. Y ahora eres mía y estás atada a mí - le dijo esas palabras con toda la pasión que poseía, mirándola fijamente, intentando hacérselas entender -. A cambio, yo seré sólo tuyo para siempre.

Kagome le miró con tanto amor que Inuyasha se sintió terriblemente humilde por ser él el afortunado al que ella amaba. Sí, era un tipo con mucha suerte.

- Yo también te amo, Inuyasha - susurró contra su boca -, y ya era tuya desde mucho antes de que hiciéramos esto. Fui tuya desde el mismo instante en que te encontré clavado a aquel árbol. Ya era tuya en el momento en que arranqué esa flecha de tu pecho - dijo, acariciando el lugar exacto en el que había estado clavada la flecha que lo había mantenido sellado durante cincuenta años.

Inuyasha volvió a besarla, lentamente esta vez, disfrutando de su sabor, envuelto en su aroma. Volvía a estar con ella y ahora todo iba a ir bien, y nada ni nadie conseguiría separarlos.


End file.
